


Teiko Confessions: Until I Met You

by jheyr



Series: Teiko Confessions [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, AoKuro - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Main Pairing - Aokuro, Teen Romance, fem!Haizaki - Freeform, fem!Himuro - Freeform, fem!Kasamatsu - Freeform, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, fem!Takao - Freeform, fem!akashi, there are side pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>TEIKO CONFESSIONS</strong>
</p><p>A confession page for students studying in Teiko Academy.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"An idiot who's in love with you,</em><br/><em> Deep Sea"</em></p><p> </p><p>Tell us your story. Message us and we'll keep your identity anonymously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kolbietheninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/gifts).



> This is an AU. This is a fic where all of them are highschool students studying in Teiko Academy. This fic has gender changes.

**TEIKO CONFESSIONS**

Dear Cloudless Sky,

Hi.

I am an idiot. You always tell me that all the time. I only got even accepted in the school because I was scouted for the basketball team. I am the perfect example of a basketball idiot. I am only hyped up when it comes to basketball and Horikita Mai-chan.

I am dumb. For the life of me, I cannot stay awake in all of my classes for a week. I barely pass the exams even if you stayed up all night tutoring me. Even though your grades are average, you are still far better than me in academics.

I am a pervert. I like big boobs. As mentioned before, I am hyped up when it comes to Horikita Mai-chan. I am his fanboy. You even saw my collection of her magazines in my room. For once, I did not experienced being late in her fansigning events.

I am lazy. I do not care for anything except basketball and Horikita Mai-chan. I really love to sleep; anytime and anywhere.

I use profanities as much as I breathe oxygen. That is just a norm for me. To swear, to curse.

I have a short-temper. I blow up immediately. I get angry easily.

I am a big-eater. I eat like a whale for all three meals of the day plus snacks. I eat like there is no tomorrow. I eat like I haven't eaten for months.

I am not polite. I am agressive in my actions. I always act before I think which is very stupid.

I do not read books. Just looking at them gives me a headache. And reading them is instant sleeping pill for me.

I have a collection of shoes that rivals that of a girl's. This is one proof that I am a basketball idiot.

All this bad qualities of mine and yet you loved me. I want to thank you for everything you let me experienced. I do not really know what to say. I just know that I want to thank you.

Thank you for being my bestfriend. Thank you for letting me see your smile. Thank you for staying beside me when I did not have anyone else. Thank you for believing in me. Thank you for being my crux when I become too arrogant. Thank you for all the moments we've shared. Thank you for giving me memories to treasure. Thank you for being there.

Above all, thank you for letting me experience how it feels to be loved by you.

I am sorry. For being a jerk and for taking you for granted. I am not sure how to say this but I really regretted what I've done. I am truly an idiot for letting someone like you go. For pushing you away and being a big jerk, I deserve a punch.

Even if you won't read this, I will always wait for you in the place where I left you.

You are the most important person to me. I love you.

An idiot who's in love with you,  
Deep Sea


	2. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter came out late and it may not be enough for you. I am using all of my braincells for our upcoming Pre-Finals this week. Later (this afternoon in our timezone), I will have a test in one of my major subjects. Wish me luck!
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE READ:  
> By the waaaay, I have one request to all who will read this fic if possible. This story just came out on a whim and I more or less know the plot and flow of it. I am struggling to come up with scenes in the story that will satisfy the readers(if there is any haha). So, IF you want, you can comment scenes that you would like to see(read) in the story. I am not forcing you but if you can help me, it will be very much appreciated. Thank you!

**A O M I N E   D A I K I**

"Where have you been?" a darkly gleeful Nijimura Shuuzo welcomed me when I entered the Teiko gym.

I stopped on my tracks. I gulped as I backed away. "I was in detention."

He cracked his knuckles. "Is that so?"

I nodded stiffly as I watched him walk towards me. He stopped just in front of me before placing his hand on my left shoulder. I gritted my teeth to prepare for the incoming punch but it never happened.

"What is the reason you got detention?"

"For sleeping in class," I answered quietly.

His grip on my shoulder tightened. "Ha?" He had this dark aura when he said, "Stop sleeping in class, you dumbass! You are wasting precious practice time with your detention. If you so ever get detention again, I'll kick your ass. Do you understand?"

"H-Hai!"

_ Man, this guy is so scary but I cannot argue with him. He is wickedly awesome, after all. _

He sighed and ruffled my hair. "Warm up, Aomine."

"Hai."

When he walked away, I combed my hair back to the way it used to be before he ruffled it. I do not have the will to complain about his habit of ruffling people's hair because I sort of liked it (though he is the only one who can do it). Despite being only a year older than me, Captain Nijimura earned my respect. He's such a badass.

Another rigorous training started. I kept up with it all but barely. It's like I've been to Hell and back. It's a torture perfectly disguised as basketball practice. I wiped my sweat as I took a break. I drank all the contents of my water bottle.

"Gather around!" ordered the captain.

All of us immediately gathered in front of him.

"That is all for today. I expect all of you to be here at exactly 7 in the morning," he announced with a glance my way.

All of us groaned at the early assembly time but mine was probably the loudest.

"You are all dismissed."

I rejoiced because of that. I was about to walk away when Nijimura called me.

"Aomine."

I looked at him when he walked with me going to the locker rooms.

"How are your grades?"

I mumbled, "They're okay."

"What?" he asked since he probably didn't heard it.

"They're okay," I said loudly.

"You are barely passing, then," he said as if that is what he heard from me.

I was about to argue with him when he said, "I'm going to tutor you."

"What?!"

He seemed like in a deep thought. "Nope, I can't."

I fought the urge to sigh in relief then and there. He is a wonderful teacher but seriously, our study sessions come with a few punches in my head.

"I'll just tell a teacher to recommend someone to tutor you."

"I have Satsuki, senpai," I protested.

"She is busy with her tasks as a manager," he said. "You need to pass in the upcoming exams to be able to play in the Inter-High."

I frowned.

He chuckled. "You can do anything for basketball, brat. I'm sure you will pass the exam." He smiled sickeningly sweet. "But first you need to study. You are a genius on the court but you are an idiot outside of it."

"Hey!" I reacted when he called me idiot.

He just ruffled my hair before going inside the shower stall.

* * *

 

I bolted out of the classroom as soon as the lunch bell rings. Thanks to my speed, I arrived at the cafeteria before the Lunch Time Rush. Another reason for me to bolt out of my classroom is Satsuki. As usual, she will go to my classroom to give me a poisonous bento courtesy of her.

I spent all of my childhood eating those crappy cooking of hers.

After buying some bread, I went to the rooftop only to see a familiar grey-haired girl kicking the fence. A string of curses escaped her lips as she let out her anger towards the innocent fence.

"That fucking Nijimura!"

I went to the fence and sat on the bench as I lazily agreed with her. "I agree that he is an asswipe."

She stopped kicking the fence as she looked at me. "Asswipe, huh? That suits him. But I think the _devil incarnate_ suits him best."

I imagined my captain smirking as he enjoys punching a person.

"You're right." I opened the plastic to start eating my bread.

"He is such a jerk. I was having the time of my life in the arcade when he dragged me in this hellhole."

I watched Haizaki let out another string of curses to diss Nijimura. I do not know why Nijimura is set on taking care of her when I do not see any connection between the two of them.

"What is your connection to Nijimura-senpai?" I asked.

She glared. "That is none of your business, bastard."

I also glared at her. "For a girl, you sure are rude."

She smiled at me. "Head's up, I don't fucking care."

I took another bite of my bread. "I can see the _Fuck You_ in your smile very clearly."

She looked at my bread and she dashed towards me. I know her intention so I ran around the rooftop while I pushed the remaining bread in my hand to my mouth.

"The fuck! Why'd you eat all of it?!" she growled.

She raised the finger while I did the same. I gulped the bread down and grinned.

"Buy your own bread."

"I hope you choke, bastard." She stomped her feet as she walked towards the door of the rooftop.

"I hope you trip down the stairs."

Before exiting she glared. "I hope a ghost will haunt you."

I stared at the closed door of the rooftop as I stood rooted to the ground. What Haizaki told me rang in my ears. I gulped down and forced the fear down before it drowns me.

_Ghost, she said._

I laughed nervously. "No way. As if a ghost will appear in broad daylight."

_Plus ghost stories are so outdated. Right?_

I heard the door open so my attention went back to it. It closed on its own as if a person just went out of the rooftop or rather, went to the rooftop.

Sweat formed on my temple. I felt chills run down my spine. My eyes widen in surprise.

The door just opened and closed on its own. There isn't wind to begin with. Plus a closed door won't open by itself unless the doorknob was turned.

I paled and ran out of the rooftop. I dashed down the stairs in fear of ghosts.

_The hell! Haizaki jinxed me!_

I suddenly bumped someone during my dash to get away from the rooftop.

"I'm sor---" I stopped mid-sentence.

No one is in the stairs except for me. I touched my arm where I was sure I bumped into someone. I paled and gathered all my will not to shout. I gritted my teeth and ran towards my room.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki's high-pitched voice invaded my ears. She jogged towards me. A frown etched in her brows. "What happened? You looked like you saw a ghost."

_Ghost._

I shook my head vigorously. "Nothing. Ghost do not exist. They do not exist. They are ---"

She touched my arm and I flinched. "Are you okay?"

I calmed myself. "Yeah, I'm okay."

She held up a bento. "By the way, here is your bento."

I slowly backed away. "Satsuki, I already ate."

She pushed the bento from hell to me. "For all I know, you only ate one bread. That's not enough! This bento will give you energy."

_Energy, my ass. This bento will be the death of me._

An idea popped in my head.

"Satsuki, I am already full. But I have a classmate who did not eat yet. She even wanted to steal my bread awhile ago!"

She tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

"Haizaki Shougo."

"Her name sounds familiar."

"She is the girl who is Nijimura-senpai's punching bag." I turned her shoulders the other way so her back is facing me. "So, make sure she eats your bento. I'm sure she is starving today. She probably used all of her money in the arcade."

Satsuki looked at me. "Are you sure you're not hungry anymore?"

I nodded. "I'm sure. Very sure."

She smiled. "Okay! I'll give this to her!"

I entered my classroom and smirked as I imagine what will be Haizaki's reaction.

* * *

 

It was yet another hell of a training. No one beats Teiko when it comes to practice, that I can be sure of. I bolted towards the locker rooms to beat everyone into the shower stalls.

Everyone is talking about having their body exhausted from training then they will soon have their brains toasted because they need to study the upcoming exams soon.

_The exams, huh. I need Satsuki to tutor me or else I won't be able to play in the Inter-High._

I got out of the shower stall and another player replaced me in using it. I was drying myself when I heard another shower stall open.

"Not that I care but I am guessing that you are barely passing your exams, Aomine."

I scowled. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Who said I'm worried, you idiot?"

I glanced at the green-haired shooting guard. "I'm going to the Inter-High. And I'm not an idiot."

He scoffed. "Hmph. You are an idiot-nodayo."

I wore my uniform as I looked at him. "Who are you talking to, Midorima? The poster in the wall? That's not me, you know."

I laughed at him as he fumbled to find where his glasses are. When he got his glasses, he glared at me.

I slung my bag to my shoulder. I gave him a smirk before going to the door when the said door opened and slammed to my face. I groaned and held my face. I glared at the newcomer who just looked at me without any remorse from what happened.

"That hurts!" I exclaimed.

"Oh? You were there?" Nijimura asked without a hint of being sorry. "Aomine, you will meet your tutor next week in the library."

I rubbed my nose. "Tch."

"As expected, you need a tutor," Midorima commented.

I glared at Midorima while holding my nose.

Nijimura sighed. "Stop being a baby. You have a hard head. It will not crack with just that."

I looked to my side and sulked. I am not a fucking a baby. It just hurts to have the door slammed to my face.

I felt a hand on my head and it slowly ruffled my hair. I looked at my captain.

"I'm sorry." After his apology, his usual scowl appeared. "Now get your ass out of here and arrange all of your notebooks for your tutor sessions next week."

"Empty notebooks," Midorima inserted. "I'm sure that his notebooks are good as new because they are not used."

"Fuck you," I told Midorima. I grinned at Nijimura and swatted his hand away from my hair. "My ass is glad to get the hell out of here."

I left the locker room and did not bother to search or wait for Satsuki because I know she is busy with her work as a manager.

On my way home, I stopped by the convenience store to buy an ice cream. I sure need it after the basketball practice. I held out my wallet from my pocket and found out that I'm broke.

I looked at the coins in my wallet. It is not enough to buy an ice cream.

I sighed. Oh well, I'll just go home.

"Excuse me."

I looked behind me and saw a girl with baby blue shoulder-length hair with baby blue eyes. Her eyes are a lighter shade of blue than mine.

She looked up at me because of our great height difference.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

She held out a popsicle stick to me. "You can have this."

I stared at the popsicle stick in my hand. "You want to give me your trash?" I scoffed. "This is ridi---"

I stopped in mid-sentence when she is nowhere to be found. I looked around the convenience store and saw no one with baby blue hair. There are only two other customers besides me in the store.

I gulped and gripped the popsicle stick tighter.

_Was that a ghost?_

I looked at the popsicle stick in my hand once again. I flipped it back and saw the at the end of the stick is the word **WINNER.** This means that I get to have an ice cream for free.

I quickly exchanged it into an ice cream and I dashed out of the convenience store. I scanned the vicinity in hopes of finding that girl. Unfortunately, there is no sign of her.

I opened the ice cream as I started walking back to my home.

"She's like a ghost," as I think back to the blue-eyed girl.

The girl just appeared nowhere then vanished completely for the next second. I finished my ice cream in record time since I really need something cool right now after the training.

"A good ghost," I added since she gave me her popsicle.

* * *

 

I was practicing alone in the gym because everyone is in the locker rooms. I wanted to practice a new move of mine so I can defeat those strong opponents in the Inter-High.

The ball I just shot rolled towards the open door. I was about to get it back before it rolls outside the gym when the ball suddenly stopped. I stopped on my tracks and watched as the ball roll back towards me.

I paled. _No way. No effing way!_

The ball rolled towards me and bumped my shoes. I stood rooted to ground as fear crawled my system.

Suddenly, Nijimura entered the gym and he watched me with questioning eyes. "What ---"

I ran towards him. "Senpai! There is a ghost!"

He sweatdropped. "Are you on drugs?"

I gripped his arm. "The ball was rolling towards the door when it suddenly stopped then it rolled back to me!"

He stared at me with disbelieving eyes. He sighed and ran his other arm to his hair. "You must not have seen _her._ "

"Seen? Her?" My eyes widened. "You can see ghosts?"

He scowled and flicked my forehead. "Idiot." He looked past me and saw the balls scattered in the gym. "Arrange everything."

"Senpai, you have a third eye? Are you really the devil incarnate like Haizaki said?"

_Can he see ghosts? Does that mean that he saw the ghost awhile ago?_

He punched me in the head. "I can't, dumbass." He had a dark smile. "What do you mean devil incarnate?"

I forgot my fear of the ghost because I can practically see the devil disguised as Nijimura Shuuzo in front of me.

I gulped. "It was Haizaki!"

He sighed. "Come on, put everything to the equipments room. I'll help you."

I nodded. I ran to get the balls on the gym as I saw him help me in my peripheral vision. He waited for me in the equipments room. We both arranged everything.

I know he is helping me because he knows I'm scared. Heck, it was only Satsuki who knows I'm scared of ghosts. I'm sure Captain knows of it now.

I was walking a step behind him as we walk towards the locker rooms.

At least he did not asked me if I am scared of ghosts because I will probably deny it.

"You will meet your tutor in the library next week. Treat her nicely."

I perked up. "Her? Does she have big boobs?"

A dark aura engulfed him. "Huh?"

I shook my head. "I did not said anything."

"I'm sure you asked if --"

"Nothing!" I dashed towards the locker rooms.

* * *

 

Nijimura entered our classroom like some regal gladiator. He have that certain aura that is both intimidating and commanding in an admirable way. He could walk in a room and silence it with just his presence.

He stopped by Haizaki's desk. His scowl deepened as he saw the occupant of the said desk is sleeping.

_May your soul rest in peace, Haizaki._

He smacked the side of the girl's head which made her jolt awake. She was spouting a lot of curses when she stopped and saw Nijimura.

"Fuck you," she just said.

I slung my bag to my shoulder, seizing the oppurtunity to escape while Nijimura's attention is on Haizaki.

But unfortunately, Captain grabbed my collar and said, "We need to go to the library."

I flailed. "Nooo!"

He dragged me by the collar which choked me. "Let's go."

I coughed violently and tried my best to escape his hold. He stopped to look back at the room.

"Haizaki, be late tomorrow and I'll kick you."

I stopped struggling to break free because I know I will never escape.

_Tss, so pushy._

We arrived in the library and he made me sit somewhere. He stood beside me like a guard.

"Get your notebooks."

I obeyed him and rummaged my notebooks in my bag.

"Midorima is correct. Your unused notebooks looks good as new."

My nose flared and I growled at him.

He smirked. "I'll be in the table across this table." He pointed to the table across where a group of four people sat. "I'm watching you, brat."

"Whatever."

Five minutes sitting alone in the library made me drowsy. The hushed tones of the people, the silence, and most of all, the number of books surrounding me makes me want to sleep. Plus the aircon is relaxing.

It is tiring to wait for someone I do not know. All I know that she will tutor me. I wish she will be a babe.

I sighed and closed my eyes. As much as I want to get the hell out of this library, Nijimura is just across another table with a small group of Student Council members.

"Aomine-kun."

I bit back a shout as I noticed that someone is sitting across from me. I thanked whatever higher entity is up there for preventing myself from shouting since we are in the library.

_A ghost?_

My eyes widened when I saw who the girl is. Her baby blue eyes looked at me blankly like how it was in the convenience store.

"I am the student assigned to be your tutor. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." She bowed her head. "Nice to meet you."

_...what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Daiki being scared. Maybe I am a sadist that way haha. AAAAAAND I personally think that Daiki and Shougo will get along (somehow) if they met in a different circumstance.


	3. My Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS LAME UPDATE.

**K U R O K O   T E T S U Y A**

"I am the student assigned to be your tutor. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

He stared at me wide-eyed as if the information did not sink in his brain. He had his index finger pointed to me but it was as if he was frozen.

"It is rude to point at a person, Aomine-kun," I told him blankly.

His index finger which was pointing at me slowly made its way closer to my face. I just looked at him until I felt his finger poke my cheek. He poked my cheek several times with his amazed expression.

"What are you d---"

He cut me off by saying, "You are not a ghost."

My face remained neutral but I was unnerved with what he said. "You are very rude to say that first to a lady, Aomine-kun."

His hand moved to the top of my head and before he can do anything, I swatted his hand away.

"Please stop."

He looked at somewhere down --- _my boobs._ He was staring at it so openly that I fought the urge to slap him square on both cheeks. Or I could slap his face....

And I did just that.

I slapped his face which earned me a groan and a grunt of pain. He bursted in anger as he pushed his chair back as he growled at me.

"What was that for?!"

"Keep your voice down! We are in the library," the old librarian scolded him.

He looked around and a blush dusted his cheeks as he sat on his chair again. He glared at me but the scary effect it was supposed to give me disappeared as he have that embarassed blush on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" he asked again albeit much quieter this time.

I stared blankly at him as he held his forehead and nose --- the parts which I slapped. "It looked like your face wanted a hi-five so I just gave it one."

His frown deepened. "The fuck?"

"I was told by Nijimura-senpai that Aomine-kun is bad at everything except basketball. He said you are only good in one subject."

He removed his hand which was rubbing his nose previously. "Ha? What subject?"

"Lunch," I answered him with a straight face.

"HA?!" He glanced at the librarian before nodding his head a bit as if bowing in apology.

"Please keep your voice down, Aomine-kun."

He scowled. "I also have good subjects, too! And lunch is not a subject."

He glared somewhere behind me. I looked at where he was looking and I saw Nijimura smirk at him. I looked back to Aomine who flashed his middle finger to the basketball captain. I once again looked at Nijimura who raised a fist in warning and it looked like a dark aura surrounded him.

"That was rude, Aomine-kun."

"I don't care."

I laid out a notebook on the table. "Nijimura-senpai already gave me your schedule. He suggested to meet you every day after your basketball practice and every Saturday after you have your basketball practice that day."

"Every day after basketball practice?" he repeated. "Come on, have a heart! Considering that it was Nijimura-senpai that suggested that idea, no wonder that it's brutal."

"I heard my name," a darkly gleeful voice chimed.

I looked up behind me and saw Nijimura. He is smiling sickeningly sweet at Aomine who looked so pissed off.

"Satsuki will just tutor me, senpai."

"No," Nijimura firmly rejected his idea. "Momoi is busy with scouting other players from our opponents."

Aomine hissed and grumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong with Kuroko anyway?"

I looked straight at Aomine who did not meet my gaze but he glanced down to my boobs.

"They're small."

If not for Nijimura reacting faster than me, I would have slapped him. And I believe that despite my small form, I have a rather strong palm.

Nijimura went behind Aomine and he had a strong grip around his head which resulted in the navy-haired teen hissing in pain. The captain pulled his kouhai's hair and dragged him out of his chair.

"We'll be back for a moment, Kuroko," Nijimura said.

Aomine looked like he is being dragged to hell. Our eyes met and I can see the message clearly. He is asking for my help. I just stared blankly at him since I am angry at him.

_How can he be so rude?_

After a few minutes, Nijimura was dragging a half-dead Aomine back to our table. The captain was glowing with joy as he waved his hand at me. He tossed Aomine to his chair and the navy-haired teen slumped forwards to the table.

"Please take care of him, Kuroko."

I stiffly nodded at my senior. As I glanced at Aomine, I felt pity since he had the misfortune of receiving Nijimura's punch. "Hai, senpai."

"Then, I'll take my leave."

As Nijimura took his leave, I stared at the half-dead Aomine in front of me. I slightly jolted when he suddenly sat straight and stared at me square in the eyes.

It was a long staring contest but I always stare at people because I like observing them out of habit.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "I'm sorry."

That took me by surprise. "Please do not do it again."

"Whatever."

I stood up and moved to sit beside him instead of in front of him. I opened my notebook and said, "I am just average but I will do my best to tutor you, Aomine-kun."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them again and a fire of determination can be seen on his eyes. "For basketball."

I had a small smile as I look at him burn with determination for the sake of basketball.

But then when he looked at my notebook with the letters MATH on the cover, he slumped forward to the table. "Seriously, Math?"

"Yes."

"Who needs Math in life anyway?" he whined.

"You need Math to pass the school curriculum and for you to enter the Inter-High."

That made him frown. He sighed and without a second thought said, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

 

I watched Aomine enter the library slightly slouching with his bag slung over his shoulder. He looked around the area and his eyes passed through me. I raised my hand even though I know it does not help because of my weak presence.

I saw him frown and walk around the library. He passed in front of me and I called him, "Aomine-kun."

He did not heard me and he just kept on walking around. I sensed that he is tired so I got up and followed him.

"Aomine-kun."

He kept on walking.

"Aomine-kun."

No reply.

"Aomine-kun."

Silence.

"Aomine-kun."

He stopped and grumbled, "Where the heck is she?"

"Aomine-kun."

He clicked his tongue. "I'll just tell senpai that ---" He turned around and bumped into me.

"Aomi--"

He yelped and a hand clutched his shirt where his heart is.

"You!"

"Aomine-kun."

He frowned. "Where were you?"

I pointed the place where I was sitting before. "There."

"There?"

"I've been calling you for a long time."

He calmed down and sat down next to my seat. "Are you a ghost or something?"

I opened my notebook. "People don't notice me because of my weak presence."

He looked at me. "You..."

I stared at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"You are weird."

* * *

 

I saw Aomine look around the library again and as usual, he did not noticed me. He had a frown while he ruffled his hair. I raised my hand for him to notice me even though it is in vain.

To my surprise, he looked at my table and started walking towards it. I retreated my hand as I stared at him walking towards my direction.

_Did he noticed me?_

He sat on a chair two seats from the chair in front of me. He looked in front of him which was an empty seat. He squinted his eyes and said, "You are there, right?"

He just thought that I am sitting in front of him. I watched him concentrate on the sit in front of him.

"Hey," he called.

I fought the urge to smile in amusement. "Ahomine-kun," I whispered.

"I know you are there."

I cleared my throat and called, "Aomine-kun."

"You know, you can ju---"

"Aomine-kun."

He stopped and looked at my direction. His eyes widened when he finally noticed me. "You!"

I stared at him blankly.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was here the whole time."

He scowled.

"And yes, I saw you talking to no one in front of you."

His scowled faltered and a blush crept in his cheeks despite his dark complexion. He grumbled under his breath as he stood up to sit beside him.

"Shut up. It's your fault."

"It's not my fault that Aomine-kun is an idiot."

He turned to me. "I am not an idiot."

"You look like Midorima-kun without his glasses."

"I'm not like that four-eye!"

I looked at the empty seat in front of me and imitated him. "You are there, right?"

His grip on his pen tightened. "Why don't you just tell me where you sit every goddamn afternoon?"

"If you haven't noticed yet, this is where we sat when we first met. And I sit here everytime we meet."

He clicked his tongue. "Tch."

"Ahomine-kun," I added in a low voice.

"I heard that!"

* * *

 

Aomine directly went towards me the next day. He stopped by my chair and said, "How can she leave her things like this?"

He looked around. "Is she in the toilet or something?"

He sat beside me and he dumped his notebooks in front of him carelessly. He smelled of deodorant and shampoo like usual.

"I am not in the toilet, Aomine-kun."

He flinched and slowly turned to me. "You were there?"

"Yes."

"Say something or create a sound, will you?" he complained when he got over his shock.

"I understand."

He snorted. "You don't."

"Why don't we start on Japanese literature first?" I changed the subject.

He slumped forward. "Can't we eat first?"

Before I could answer, he started telling me about how their practice went, what they did, who looked pathetic, and how their head coach overlooked the practice.

* * *

 

I watched Aomine answer my questionaire with furrowed brows. He skipped the questions he find hard and answered those he can answer. He scratched his head while contemplating on what to answer.

He is trying hard just to play in the Inter-High. That chance to play is what motivates him to study. I admire his love and passion for the sport even though I've never seen him play once. But everytime he talks about basketball, his eyes just light up and he cannot stop talking.

He flipped the paper to answer the questions at the back and he groaned when it was Math. He was solving the problems in a scratch paper when after some time, he was just mindlessly scribbling in the paper.

"You should not scribble on your paper, Aomine-kun."

He grinned at me. "When I do not know the answer," he leaned forward and cupped his mouth with one hand while looking side-to-side as if being cautious then he whispered, "I have a secret weapon."

I just remained in my stoic expression.

He leaned back. "You do not believe me."

"Aomine-kun is an idiot."

He shook his head and wagged his index finger in front of me. "You don't know the range of the power of my secret weapon."

I decided to play along. "What secret weapon is that?"

He looked triumphant when he saw me interested. He grabbed something out of his bag and held it out in front of me. "Midorima's rolling pencil!"

He looks so proud of himself that my mouth twitched into a smile for a split second before it disappeared. "From Midorima-kun?"

"Even though he called me an idiot, this pencil helps."

I brought out my pencil box and picked the rolling pencil that I also got from Midorima. "I also have one."

He looked genuinely shocked. "How do you know Midorima?"

"We are classmates."

"And he gave you one?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"That stuck-up, stiff as a stick Midorima gave you one?"

"I--"

"Are you close? Do you know any secrets of Midorima?" He turned his self to face me.

"We are not close. He said that Aquarius and Cancer do not get along."

"Right? Right?!" He pointed out. "He always brings those lucky items of his! Even in our games. There was a time when his lucky item was a shovel, he brought it to the venue of our games like the weirdo he is."

"Midorima-kun always bring his lucky items no matter what it is."

"That's the problem! Always. No matter what it is."

From the studying to scribbling to secret weapons, we ended up talking (dissing in Aomine's case) about Midorima non-stop.

* * *

 

I watched as the first string basketball players slowly piled out of the gym in their school uniforms. I concluded that they just finished their practice and are ready to go home.

"Are you waiting for someone, Tetsuya?"

I turned around at the voice. I saw the red-haired Student Council President of Teiko. Her uniform is prim and straightened. Her hair was styled in her usual braid with a white ribbon as the ponytail at the end. And lastly, a polite smile plastered on her lips.

"Akashi-san," I acknowledged. "I am waiting for Aomine-kun."

She stood beside me as she watched the basketball players leave the gym. "You mentioned before that you are tutoring him."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good luck."

"Thank you." I looked at her. "Are you waiting for Midorima-kun?"

"Yes. I plan to discuss something with him."

As if on cue, the persons we were waiting were pushed out of the gym doors by none other than their captain. It looked like they were being scolded. Aomine with his usual self, said something back as he pointed to Midorima who in return pushed his glasses up and turned his head away like everything is beneath him.

Nijimura saw us and I followed Akashi as she walked to the trio.

"Here you go." Nijimura pushed the two towards us. He glared one last time at the two members. "You better make-up and I don't want any bullshit tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai," the two can't help but answer and nod.

"How is Aomine doing?" Nijimura asked me.

I glanced at Aomine before answering, "He is doing fine, senpai."

Aomine smirked. "Take that, Midorima."

"Hmph." Midorima pushed his glasses up. "It does _not_ change the fact that you need a tutor."

They were about to get into another childish fight when Nijimura flicked their foreheads. "I just said that I don't want any bullshit, right?"

The two coughed and straightened themselves.

I bowed. "Then we will be going ahead."

Aomine and I left ahead of them in the direction of the school gate.

"Hey."

I looked at him.

"Aren't we going to the library?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just because."

He looked at me suspiciously. "You are so weird."

"I am not."

"Let's go to Maji Burger. I am starving."

I nodded and walked beside him. He was cracking his neck when I heard him complain about practice.

"The practice was extremely hard. Especially now that the head coach is back."

"He seems like a nice old man," I commented when I remembered seeing him once.

He looked at me as if he pitied me. "Save your soul if you saw a nice old man in him."

We continued walking to the direction of Maji Burger when he stopped and went to the convenience store.

"Hey!" he called me. "Wait here for a while." Then he entered the store.

I followed him inside despite what he said. He stopped in the magazine rack and his attention zeroed in a certain gravure model. He looked so serious and focused at the gravure model as he held the magazine in his hand.

"You are not in the legal age to buy that."

He flinched and smirked lazily. "I have my ways."

"Aomine-kun is indeed a pervert."

He frowned. "All guys are like that."

I just stared blankly at him as he returned the magazine to the rack. I followed him outside the convenience store and walked beside him to Maji Burger.

As we arrived at the fastfood chain that I am slowly growing familiar with, I watched him order a pile of food that resembles a mountain. As usual, I just pitched in my money to buy vanilla milkshake.

While we sat, he devoured the burgers like an animal. I remembered Midorima complaining how Aomine lack the proper table etiquette. I sipped my vanilla milkshake while watching his burgers vanish like thin air and his fries diminish in numbers.

"Oi." He stopped and took his time in chewing. "Are you really going to have that?"

"Yes."

He pushed his tray towards me. "You can have some fries, you know."

"Thank you for the offer but it seems that what you ordered is not enough for you."

He shrugged. "I'm hungry."

I sipped my vanilla milkshake when I suddenly asked him, "Aomine-kun, why don't you call me by my name?"

He stopped then looked at me. He averted his gaze and coughed. "I... I just felt like it."

He always call me _"Hey"_ or _"You"_ or he does not say my name at all.

He glanced at me and found that I am still looking at him. He continued eating, completely avoiding my gaze.

* * *

 

"Hey, I'm finished."

I looked up from the book I am currently reading. I inserted my bookmark to the page. I looked at his notebook and checked his answers.

"Aomine-kun is slowly getting better."

He leaned back on his chair and rocked it back and forth. We are currently in my classroom because the library is used by a club whose clubroom is currently under repair.

"Why don't we ask Nijimura-senpai about English? He came from America so he is good at it." I suggested. "I am not very good at English."

"Have you had a study session with senpai?"

I shook my head.

He straightened his chair and he leaned forward as he placed his arms on the desk between us. "Don't even try it."

"Why?"

"He punches my head and flicks my forehead! Can't he just teach me peacefully for once?"

"Maybe that's because Aomine-kun is an idiot."

He scowled.

I looked at him and decided that it is nice to end our study session early. "I think this is enough for today."

"We are finished?" he asked, surprised.

I arranged my things and put them in my bag. "Why don't we eat ice cream?"

He stood up and dumped his things in his bag. "Let's go!"

There is a convenience store near Teiko Academy and if we are not in Maji Burger, we are in this store. We went to the ice cream container and opened it.

"I will definitely get a prize," he said in determination.

I nonchalantly pick a random ice cream while he observed the similar packs of ice cream one by one.

"You should just pick one."

"Do you get a prize always?" he asked. "You gave me one when we first met."

"Sometimes."

He snickered. "Lucky you."

He closed his eyes and he randomly picked an ice cream. He hurriedly ate it after we paid for it. He ate it in haste that he got a brainfreeze.

He groaned. "Still blank," he said when he saw the empty popsicle.

He looked at me while I finish my ice cream. I looked at my popsicle and a shadow of a smile appeared in my lips. I showed him my popsicle stick which had the word **WINNER**  in it.

* * *

 

It was Saturday and I arrived early in Teiko to tutor Aomine. I walked in the gym without anyone noticing me. I walked up to the second floor to watch them.

I saw Midorima shoot a high-projectile three-point shot. The beautiful arc of the shot amazed me. I saw Aomine smile as he watch Midorima. He ran past the green-haired bespectacled shooter and waited for the ball to be passed to him. Nijimura passed the ball to the waiting Aomine and the latter immediately ran passed the one guarding him then shot the ball effortlessly.

His smile left me awestruck. It spoke volumes about his love and passion for the sport. He looks happy, young, and so free.

I let out the breath that I did not know I was holding. I followed Aomine with my eyes as he ran back to guard their basket. I can't help but smile at how he glows.

"Aomine-kun is a basketball idiot."

Aomine's team won and he teased Midorima for it which stopped when he was smacked in the head by Nijimura. I walked down the stairs when they went to the locker rooms. I waited for Aomine outside the gym.

I sat on the stairs of the gym doors as I looked at the sky. I closed my eyes and surprisingly, I saw Aomine smiling. It was so beautiful that it left me breathless.

"Kuroko?"

I looked up to see Nijimura while a bottle of water in his hand. "Senpai."

"Just wait for a little while. Aomine will be finished."

I nodded. "Hai."

He looked at me for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard task."

"It's okay, senpai. I am able to review my notes as well when I tutor Aomine-kun."

His famous upper lip with a scowl appeared. "You are so polite. Now I feel really bad for making you tutor Aomine."

"You are just concerned that Aomine-kun will not be able to play in the Inter-High that's why you asked for helped," I said.

"Yeah. That idiot loves basketball so much that's why he needs to play. I can't handle a sulking kid when he can't play just because of his terrible grades."

I remembered how lazy Aomine is but he suddenly gets motivation when he thinks about basketball. Although he complains while he answers, he continues to study. For basketball.

I felt a hand place itself on top of my head and it slowly ruffled my hair. "Thank you, Kuroko."

I looked up and Nijimura was looking inside the gym with a scowl. His hand on my head lifted and turned into a fist. "Aomine! Get your ass here immediately!"

Aomine stopped just in front of him and he saw me. His duffel bag hang on his shoulder, he said, "My ass will now leave, senpai."

Nijimura flicked his forehead. "Study hard."

I bowed as we left. I walked beside Aomine and glanced at him.

"So tired. Let's buy ice cream."

I nodded. "Aomine-kun was amazing."

"Huh?"

I turned my head to him. "When you are playing basketball, you look amazing."

He grinned. "Really? Thanks..."

I wondered why he stopped.

It seems like he is adding something but then he said with finality, "Thanks!"

"Were you thinking if you should add my name at the end?" I asked.

He averted his gaze. "I didn't."

"Aomine-kun is rude."

"Wha--?" He pointed me. "You --- You ---"

I waited for him to finish his sentence.

"You ---" He seems struggling with what he will add.

"Me?"

"Whatever!" He fastened his pace.

* * *

 

I answered my assignments after I clarified the lessons that Aomine found hard. It is because he sleeps in class and has only basketball in his head.

His phone vibrated on the table. He checked the message then he snorted. "Satsuki sent me the wrong message."

I glanced at him before looking at my notebook.

I don't know why but him not saying my name is bugging me. I think it is not polite not to address or acknowledge someone by their name.

I flipped my notebook and tore a small part of the last page. I wrote three words on it and planned to slip it in Aomine's notebook later on.

**_Say my name._ **


	4. Hide-and-Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER LAME UPDATE.

My body feels so heavy that I dragged my feet towards my classroom, posture slouched. I rubbed my eyes as I yawned, completely zoning out the noise of the hallway. It feels like gravity is pulling my eyelids down.

As soon as I spotted my desk at the back of my classroom, I threw myself on the chair and slept like a log when I rested my head on the desk.

That was until the loudness of the classroom woke me up. I sat up and stretched, rocking my chair a little. I squinted my eyes to see what was written on the blackboard. Nothing but today's cleaners are written on the side.

"Oi," I called one of my classmates. "Why is everyone so noisy?"

Not that I am complaining but isn't the teacher supposed to be here already?

"There is a teachers' meeting so we are free to do everything we want until their meeting is finished."

"Can we go home?"

"No. Attendance is still checked. I am guessing that their meeting will only last for half a day. Maybe we'll have classes this afternoon."

I groaned. As much as I want to go home and sleep, I can't afford to ditch class if I have to raise my grades up.

I looked to my right when I heard a loud thud. I saw Haizaki sit on her chair with bruises from a fight she must have had before going to school.

"You look like crap," I stated.

She glared at me. "I did not asked for your opinion, idiot."

"It's not an opinion. It's a fact."

She smirked. "Oh~ since when did you get so smart?"

"I am not as dumb as everyone says!" I argued.

She scoffed. "Yeah. Says the person who only have basketball and porn inside his head."

I smirked at her. "How are you holding up with your **torture** \--- I mean, **tutor** session with Nijimura-senpai?" That slip up was intentional.

She raised a finger. "Fuck you. You also need a tutor, dumbass."

"At least I don't get flicks on the forehead or punches on the head by my tutor." _Just heart attacks._

"Shut the hell up, will you?" She rested her head on her arms on the desk.

I was about to say something when Nijimura entered our classroom. I immediately straightened up and cleared my throat.

He slapped Haizaki's head. "Wake up, idiot."

She jolted upright and glared at our senior.

Nijimura ignored her curses and turned to me. "Aomine, you must have heard the announcement."

 _No._ "Yes."

"You didn't," he deadpanned.

I gulped.

He clicked his tongue and grumbled about idiotic kouhais. "We are free to do everything we want until the teachers' meeting finish. I suggest you find your tutor to make use of the time."

"Huh?"

"I will wait for her text that you are now studying together. Until I receive a text from her, I will not believe any excuses that you are studying when all you did was sleep."

I wanted to ask where to find her but he looked at his phone and cursed about the time.

"I need to attend a meeting with the Club Captains with the Student Council." He turned to Haizaki. "Save your fucking life and go to the Clinic. Get those treated."

He ruffled our heads before he left the classroom in a haste.

I watched the Captain's back when he left our classroom. I've heard from Satsuki that most Club Captains don't like Nijimura given his short temper and year level. He is the only Club Captain that is still in his second year while everyone else is in their third year.

I smirked. Those who underestimate my Captain are idiots.

I watched Haizaki stand up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The Clinic. Where else? Nijimura-fucking-senpai ordered it, right?" She left the classroom.

I sighed.

I need to find my tutor. That should be easy, right?

* * *

 

Not.

I did not know where to find her. Plus she has this low presence. Teiko Academy is huge and how am I supposed to find her with her ghost-like presence?

I frowned and my feet took me to the cafeteria. I can't find someone invisible on an empty stomach.

I bought bread and spotted an all-too-familiar pink-haired girl with her raven-haired bestfriend.

"Dai-chan!" she waved her hand.

Takao laughed when she saw me. "It looked like you had a trip to hell!"

I sat next to Satsuki who had Takao sitting in front of her. I opened the plastic wrapper of the bread. "I am about to be sent to hell if I don't find my tutor."

"Your tutor?" Satsuki asked.

I turned to her, looking at her as if she is the answer of all the problems in the world. "Satsuki!"

She looked confused when I held her shoulders. "Wh-What?"

"You know who my tutor is, right?"

"No."

My smile faltered. It felt like I heard a crack in the background. "What?"

"I don't know who your tutor is, Dai-chan." She shrugged. "I was busy scouting our opponents in the upcoming Inter-High."

"Why don't you just find her?" Takao suggested.

"Easier said than done."

Satsuki smiled. "Don't worry, Dai-chan! We will help you!"

I perked up at that. "Really?"

She nodded. "So, what's her name?"

It was like time stopped when I heard her question.

"She..."

_Her name._

Satsuki's face is screaming that I need to say her name.

"She is short," I said instead.

My childhood friend looked at me like I am dumb, which in this situation I will agree. "I am not as--"

"She has light blue eyes that matches her hair."

"What are y---"

I continued. "She is also very pale like a vampire."

"Dai-"

"Her hair just barely reaches her shoulder. She has --"

Satsuki screamed, "DAI-CHAN!"

I stopped as my ears started ringing. She has a really high-pitched voice.

"Did someone crossed your mind when I described her?" I asked. I know that Satsuki must have known my tutor for she collects data and other stuff.

"I asked for her name. Her. Name. Not how she looks."

Takao guffawed. "Ahomine!"

I glared at her. "Shut up."

"What's her name?" Satsuki asked.

I kept my mouth shut and as usual, I cannot answer when her name is asked. Although Satsuki is the first person who asked who my tutor is, I always ask myself what her name is and I can't find any answer to that.

"Your description of your tutor is similar to Kurobby," Takao chimed.

I looked at her and asked, "Kuro-who?"

"She is my neighbor."

_Kuro. It feels familiar._

"Takao, who is this neighbor of yours?"

"She is..."

I waited for Takao's answer. I think her neighbor and my tutor are the same person.

_I need to know her name._

Takao grinned. "I'm not telling you~!" She watched my reaction before waving at someone. "Ryouta!"

What she said finally sinked in and I slowly frowned then full out scowled at her. But before I could strangle her, she was already with a blond student who waved at our table.

I saw Satsuki wave at them as they leave before she laughed at me. "Dai-chan, you don't know the name of your tutor? You really are Ahomine."

I scowled. "I just..." I clicked my tongue, irritated at Takao. "Who was that blond?"

"You don't know Ki-chan?" she asked, surprised.

I deadpanned. "He is not a basketball player and does not have big boobs. Do you think I will know him?"

Satsuki pouted. "Mou, Dai-chan. His name is Kise Ryouta. He is a model and is a member of the Drama Club along with Kazu-chan."

"That's why he is stealing the attention of girls that have curves and big boobs."

Satsuki slapped my arm before huffing. "You are really a pervert! I take back my plan in helping you find your tutor."

My jaw dropped. "No! You need to help me, Satsuki!"

She smiled sweetly. "Oh! I remembered that Nijimura-senpai gave me some tasks to do! Good luck, Dai-chan!" She left me with my uneaten bread.

I groaned.

"That Takao. She knows who my tutor is."

I ate my bread hastily before beginning my search for my tutor.

* * *

 

I walked (stomped) back towards my classroom with a scowl. Some students made way for me, sensing my bad mood. I reached my classroom and I sat on my chair with my chin rested on my fist as I propped my elbow on the desk.

The image of torture from Nijimura made me groan. It is correct that I don't like receiving additional training menu just because I did not find my tutor. Knowing Captain, he will not accept any bullshit I say to him.

I scratched my head. If I say that I studied on my own, he will not believe me. I mean, who would believe me when I say that?

No one. I don't believe myself, either.

I rummaged my notebooks from my bag and placed them on my desk. I stared at them as if the notebooks will guide me towards where my tutor is.

I slouched in frustration.

I don't like having my training menu tripled but I hate being unable to participate in the Inter-High more.

I flipped the pages of my Math notebook when a small piece of paper dropped on my lap. I place the notebook back on the desk as I read what is written on the paper.

_Say my name._

I stared at the note for a few seconds before I inserted it back to my notebook. I know who wrote it just from looking at the handwriting. I was with her for almost two weeks and I stared at her notebook for a long period of time. It is not surprising that I know the note came from her.

And who else do I not call by their name?

Just her.

* * *

 

I sat on our usual seat at the library. I placed my head on top of the table as I stared at the empty seat next to me --- where she usually sits and waits for me to finish practice.

_"You are there, right?"_

I mentally smacked myself when I remembered the time when I was searching for her and as usual, I did not found her. I sat on the chair just a few seats from where I am and talked to no one like an idiot. That was so embarassing.

She even compared me to Midorima when he does not wear his glasses!

I closed my eyes and imagined the slow sounds of her pen when she writes next to me. She usually answers her homeworks with me when I am answering a quiz she made herself.

I remembered how her quiet and calm voice sounds when she explains something to me if I didn't understand one bit of the lesson from the teacher. Although I also remember how she bluntly states that I am an idiot with her straight face.

I remembered how she pinches my nose to wake me up. The library is a magic chamber for me where I instantly become sleepy.

I remembered how she calmly sips her beloved vanilla milkshake when we stop by Maji Burger on our way home from our tutor session. Her stare is unnerving but I could care less when I am starving.

I remembered how she listens to me when I babble about basketball even though she has no knowledge about the said sport. She even listens to me when I diss Midorima just for fun and to relieve stress.

Yes, I diss Midorima just for the heck of it. That tsundere is fun to tease, after all.

I quickly opened my eyes and hastily sat upright.

"Midorima!"

The librarian hushed me with an angry look. I bowed my head to the students in the library as well as the librarian who I grew accustomed to anger everytime I am in the library. I know that I am such a huge headache to the librarian.

I walked out of the library in search of Midorima's classroom which is Class 1-1. Information is courtesy of Satsuki, as always.

I stopped by the door and peeked inside. It is the typical classroom set-up just like ours where students are scattered around to talk with their own circle of friends.

"May I help you?"

I turned around towards the source of the voice and looked down to see a red-haired girl with matching ruby eyes. She actually looks really familiar but I cannot point out where I saw her. I just know that I have seen her somewhere.

_Why am I so forgetful? But seriously, I am **not** an idiot._

"Is Midorima here?"

She took a step inside the classroom and faced me again as she shook her head. "I'm afraid not yet. Is there something you need from him?"

I nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

"He went somewhere to do something that Oha-Asa said Cancers need to do today."

I wanted to bang my head repeatedly to the wall when I heard her answer. "That tsundere. Of course it is Oha-Asa."

I calmed myself and told myself that I cannot change how weird Midorima is. He will have something to say back to me when I try to fight him.

I sighed in frustration. I am going to receive a triple training menu later on, for sure.

_Why am I so unlucky?_

I rolled my eyes when I suddenly heard Midorima's voice inside my head saying, _"It's because you do not have your lucky item-nodayo."_

"Yeah, lucky item my ass."

"Is there something I can help you with instead?" the girl asked.

I looked at her for a moment before saying, "Do you know where your blue-eyed and blue-haired classmate is? Her hair just reaches her shoulder and she has very pale skin. She is also short. A bit shorter than you."

"A bit shorter than me, you say?" she asked slowly.

I nodded vigorously. "Yes." I turned to my side to say in a low voice, "Although you might not notice her because of her ghost-like presence."

"Do you mean Tetsuya?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Tetsuya?"

_Kuro-something Tetsuya?_

I forced a laugh. "Ah y-yeah! That is her."

She glanced at my back as if thinking where her classmate could have been. She looked back at me with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry but I did not know where she went."

I groaned. "Oh man." I ruffled my hair in frustration. "I am going to have a triple training this afternoon."

Just imagining what I will have to do this basketball practice is making my muscles ache.

I grinned at the red-haired girl. "Anyway, thank you!"

I left without any information about my tutor's whereabouts. At least I know someone other than Midorima who knows her. Even Satsuki does not know her, much less other people whom she did not have interaction with. So, other than Midorima and Nijimura, that red-haired girl knows her.

I stopped walking and looked at the window where I can see my reflection.

_Her name is Tetsuya._

"Remember her name Daiki," I told myself.

* * *

 

"What?"

Nijimura looked at me with confusion. "Why aren't you running laps with the others, brat?"

I blinked several times. "I am running laps with everyone?"

He tucked his clipboard and faced me, a scowl on his face as usual. "Why? Do you want to receive double training?"

"Eh?"

"Or you want triple training?"

"Eehh?"

He nudged my head. "What are you gaping at?"

"I am just normally practicing with everyone else?!" I clarified. "No additional training?"

Captain Nijimura stared at me for a moment before saying, "Do you want additional training that badly? Okay, I--"

"No!" I quickly interjected. "I'll start running now, senpai!"

I started running and caught up with my teammates running laps around the basketball court. I ran alongside Midorima who looks like a carrot with his get-up.

"Where were you during lunch, carrot?"

He popped a vein. "What did you just called me?"

"Carrot."

"Shut the fuck up."

His vocabulary can be very colorful sometimes. Especially when he becomes very vocal about his opinions or when he is irritated.

"You are wearing an orange shirt and your hair is green. Aren't you like a carrot?"

I smirked at his irritation. This is just a normal occurence in the basketball team to see me and Midorima disagreeing with each other. We are total opposites of each other considering we are the only first years (except for Satsuki) who passed the first string.

Speaking of Satsuki, she is talking with Nijimura currently. I focused on running while the thought of my tutor occasionally enters my mind.

I haven't met her today but why didn't I received a triple training? I am sure that Nijimura did not forget about his threat because his threats are real plus he won't pass up in torturing a person.

I am not complaining but I am just wondering why on earth am I not receiving a triple training as of the moment?

I bumped into the person in front of me who I did not know stopped running.

"Watch it, Aomine!"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"It's not like you to space out during practice."

"Don't worry about him. Maybe he's just thinking of some gravure model inside his head," another person chided.

"His head does not have anything in it at all," Midorima added in his matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't want to hear that from a weirdo," I said.

"Everyone gather!" Nijimura shouted.

We gathered in front of him within a matter of few seconds. Captain started announcing informations he discussed with the Club Captains this morning. I tuned everything out since I do not care about trivial things like funds, sponsors, training venues and other stuff.

After the announcements, we started shooting hoops and proceeded with our usual practice. It was lighter than usual but still it was hard. I kept an eye on Nijimura in case he remembers that he needs to give me triple training for not finding Tetsuya.

_There. I said it. Her name is Tetsuya._

"That is all for today. We will not have any practices during the Examination Week because Teiko not only prioritizes the non-academic activities but also its academic excellence," Nijimura said as he stood beside Coach Sanada. "Study hard." He glanced at me. "And anyone who fails a subject will not be able to play in the Inter-High."

We all said our responses then he dismissed us early.

"Aomine."

I stopped on my tracks and turned to Nijimura. Did he remembered my triple training? Oh man.

He led me to a corner in the gym. "Why were you so wary of me during the practice?"

I feigned ignorance. "What?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Why were you expecting a triple training when you met Kuroko? You two did study at the library, right?"

"Huh?" _I met with her?_

"Did you do something to her? Are you feeling guilty?"

I shook my head. "No! I did not do anything to her."

He scowled. "Then why were you expecting a triple training?"

I hung my head down. Did she texted senpai that we met? But I was looking for her the whole day. Did someone pranked Captain?

"Senpai, she texted you?" I asked carefully.

"She texted me that you two were studying at the library."

My brows furrowed in confusion. She really texted Captain then. But why did she do that?

I ruffled my hair in frustration. "Just why?"

"What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing."

"Tell me, you brat." He scowled. "If you caused her trouble, I will definitely punch you. I already feel bad making her tutor an idiot like you."

I gulped. "It was nothing."

"That isn't nothing. Seriously, Aomine, if you caused her trouble, think of her going out of her way just to help you study. She even comes to school during Saturdays to tutor you. You are just a stranger to her but she helped you without complaints."

I averted my gaze.

"I asked her what she thinks of you and she said that despite being lazy and being a pervert, you are just like a child who loves basketball with all your heart. She admired your passion even though it is borderline idiotic." He scoffed. "Child, my ass. I bet a five-year old is easier to handle than you, basketball idiot."

 _You are also a basketball idiot just like me,_ I wanted to say but I know I will get a black eye if I said that out loud.

"So, tell me what you did wrong."

I looked at Nijimura and I grinned. "Thanks, senpai!" I immediately ran away from him and dashed to the locker room.

"Hey, I am still talking to you, you brat!"

I stopped and looked back at him. "I admit I did something wrong but I promise you don't have to worry!"

* * *

 

I was walking to the library with only one goal in my mind. I grinned and ran towards my destination.

It was such a beautiful scene but I suddenly bumped into someone. That someone is the person I wanted to strangle so badly this morning.

"Takao!"

"Aomine!"

I looked at the blond model she is with and also pointed a finger at him. "Blond model who steals girls!"

He pointed at his self. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You steal the attention of all the girls who have big boobs and curves at the right places," I said.

Takao just laughed at the side, as usual finding several things funny.

I glared at him once then made a dash towards the library. "Anyways, I'll strangle you next time, Takao!"

"Do you know your tutor's name?" she asked aloud since I am already at the stairs.

I stopped. "I know."

"Then don't trip. You might forget her name again. Be sure your small brain have that information intact."

I scowled. "Shut up!" And I made a run.

I slowed down my pace when I am nearing the library. I stood at its door and quietly entered. I looked at our usual place where we study and I am not surprised to find it empty.

I sat at my usual seat and placed my bag in front of me. I calmed myself as I looked back at what Nijimura told me.

_"Seriously, Aomine, if you caused her trouble, think of her going out of her way just to help you study. She even comes to school during Saturdays to tutor you. You are just a stranger to her but she helped you without complaints."_

_"I asked her what she thinks of you and she said that despite being lazy and being a pervert, you are just like a child who loves basketball with all your heart. She admired your passion even though it is borderline idiotic."_

I am just a stranger to her and yet she helped me. In so many ways. I remembered her saying I was amazing when she saw our basketball practice.

_"When you are playing basketball, you look amazing."_

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I will bring an end to this hide-and-seek.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."


	5. Fistbump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention and THANK this person for the name "Kurobby" which Takao uses to call Tetsu. Sooo, THANK YOU ASTERBEAR for that cute nickname ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> P.S., another lame update :(

**A O M I N E   D A I K I**

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

I waited for a few moments before opening my eyes only to see myself alone in the table I am currently in. I felt a spang of guilt and regret as my shoulders hunched itself.

She is not here.

_Ha, I expect her to wait for me here when I don't even know her name?_

"I'm a jerk," I sighed.

It took me so long to know that she helped me a lot of times including today. She only wanted a simple thing from me which is me saying her name. For someone as polite as her, it is really downright rude for me not to call her by her name.

"Ahomine-kun."

I instinctively turned my head to my right, only to feel a finger poking my cheek. My eyes widen in surprise as I come face-to-face with my tutor. Just seeing her blue eyes made me so happy that I said in glee, "Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Her eyes widened for a fraction. It might have been my imagination but I saw her lips twitch upward and her eyes brightened for a bit.

"I was looking all over Teiko for you," I started. "Nijimura-senpai threatened me with a triple training menu this morning if I cannot find you. He really went to my classroom just to scare the shit out of me." I scratched my cheek. "So, uh, thank you for saying that we met and studied here in the library. You just saved me from shortening my lifespan."

She just looked at me steadily and I fidgeted under her gaze. "I guessed that you forgot my name, Aomine-kun."

I coughed to hide my embarrassment. This is making me look more idiotic than I already am. "Yeah. I totally forgot your name. I was sure you introduced yourself to me the first time we met but I was completely dumbfounded about seeing you since I thought you are a ghost at first." I stole a glance at her. "You must have remembered that I poked you when we first met just to know that you are human."

"I know that Aomine-kun is an idiot but I didn't know that you are _this_ idiotic," she said in a monotone and a flat face which just made her comment worse.

I scowled. "Yeah, yeah."

"You could just ask for my name."

"I... I didn't because it would make me look like an idiot."

"But this made you look more like an idiot." _Blunt as ever._

I ruffled my hair. "I know. Jeez, can't we just talk about you? Where were you this whole time when I was looking for you?"

"You passed by me a lot of times," she said.

I frowned. "Why didn't you called out to me then?"

"Because seeing Aomine-kun search for me without knowing my name is fun to watch," came her honest answer.

"Are you a sadist or what?" Despite her politeness and expressionless face, she is actually cheeky and painfully blunt.

"Kazunari-san told me that an Aomine Daiki might be looking for me. She told me what happened in the cafeteria where your description of your tutor fits me perfectly."

"That Takao. I really need to strangle her next time."

"I searched for you and almost called out to you but then I remembered you are trying to know my name so I decided to follow you and watch how your day unfolds."

"You are a sadist."

"Then Aomine-kun is a masochist."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You talked to Akashi-san, right?"

"Akashi? Who the hell is that?"

She stared at me for a moment before sighing. "The girl you talked to when you came to my classroom looking for Midorima-kun."

The short, red-haired girl flashed in my mind. "Yeah, I remember her. So her name is Akashi?"

"You almost dug your own grave when you called her short."

_"She is also short. A bit shorter than you."_

_"A bit shorter than me, you say?" she asked slowly._

_I nodded vigorously. "Yes."_

"Why?"

She turned her head to the side. "Nothing. Just forget about that."

Her action confused me. Is that Akashi girl scary or what? I just called her short which is the **truth.**

"Wait." Something caught my interest. "You were watching me ask Akashi about you and she even lied to me when she said she did not know where you were?"

"I was standing behind you and signalled to her not to tell you where I am. I even asked her not to say my name but she told you my name anyway since she was angry at me for reacting to the time when you told her she was short."

So that was why Akashi looked behind me when I asked for Kuroko. But thanks to her, I know her name which is Tetsuya.

I fished out my cellphone from my pocket. "Put your number here so that I can contact you easily. You are really hard to find with your ghost-like presence."

"I sometimes watch your basketball practice although you do not see me," she said as she typed her number.

"You watch our practice?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes." She gave me my phone back. "If you can just see me in your practice then you won't have a hard time contacting me."

"R-Really?"

"Although I guess I will stop watching your practice if I will finish tutoring you. I was temporarily given a time off of Library Committee duties due to me being a tutor."

She watches our practice? I bet nobody really notices her.

"Were you watching our practice today?"

She nodded. "You were expecting a triple training menu from Nijimura-senpai. You even called Midorima-kun Carrot."

_Holy shit._

"Kuroko," I placed my hands on her shoulders as I looked at her eye-to-eye. "Do you acquire this awesome invisibility that you have? Is this some kind of super power? Can I train myself into having a ghost-like presence?"

"I believe not."

"No?" I whined, disappointed. "I could do so many things if I have a presence like yours. Maybe I can peep on girls or even go to Horikita Mai-chan's dressing room if she has another fansign event without them detecting my presence."

"Ahomine-kun is indeed Ahomine-kun."

I released my hold on her as I frowned. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes while scratching the back of my neck. "Anyway, I know I am an idiot. I admit it. I realized too late that you did several things just to save my ass and I am such an ungrateful bastard for being a jerk to you."

I faced her and grinned as I held out my fist to her. "Thank you, Kuroko! For everything."

She stared at me then to my fist. "What is that?"

"Don't you know a fistbump?"

She looked at me blankly.

"You form your hand into a fist and bump it with mine."

She did what I said and hesitantly bumped it with mine. That moment, I know for sure that what I saw is not my imagination but it is real.

She smiled and her eyes shined.

* * *

 

The bell that signals the end of the class rang and the students all bowed and bade the teacher goodbye in unison. The classroom immediately became noisy since it is already dismissal. Girls immediately retouched their faces with powder and make-up while boys rowdily gathered in groups.

I stretched and yawned.

"That's unusual for you not to run to the gym as soon as the bell rings, Daiki," a voice from my right said.

I glanced at Haizaki as I rocked my chair for a moment before I stood up and grabbed my bag. "We don't have practice this week."

"You don't?!" she exclaimed. "Shit, I won't be able to go to the arcade for a while if fucking Nijimura does not have practice this week."

"I'm even surprised that you are still alive despite studying with him for a week." I slung my bag to my shoulder. "Anyway, sucks to be you."

"Whatever, shitface."

I glared at her before going out of the classroom to head to the library. I passed by a lot of students but a noticeable pink hair stood out of the crowd. She waved wildly at me as she stood just outside her classroom.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki called.

I grumpily went to her. "What?"

"Do you want to go with us to a cafe to study for tomorrow's set of exams?" she asked. "You can bring your tutor, too."

"Define _us._ "

"Me, Kazu-chan, and Ki-chan," she counted. "Just the three of us. But I still have to wait for them because they have an urgent meeting in the Drama Club."

"I'll ask her," I said. "Just tell me where the cafe is and we'll follow if she agrees."

She smiled. "Okay!"

I nodded at her then I walked towards the library. As I entered the library, I must be getting used to Kuroko's presence --- or I just noticed her more after making a fool in front of her for forgetting her name --- because I saw her already sitting at our usual place.

"Yo," I greeted as I sat down next to her.

"Aomine-kun," she greeted back.

I was about to tell her Satsuki's offer of studying in a cafe but I saw her staring at me. I gave her a confused look. "Wh-What?"

She continued staring at my eyes that I instead averted my gaze. "Aomine-kun, do you know a nearby street basketball court?"

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Huh?"

"Do you know a nearby street basketball court?" she repeated.

I do not know why the hell she is asking me about a street basketball court but I answered, "Yeah. Why?"

She nodded. "Can we go there?"

She ignored my question and I plan to ask her again why she wanted to go to a street basketball court but I saw her stubborn blue eyes.

I sighed and ruffled my hair in resignation. "Aren't we going to study? It is Hell Week."

"We are."

Despite knowing her for a short time and just during our tutor sessions, I came to know that we are entirely different. We don't seem to agree on anything but I now consider her a friend. She put up with my shit, after all. Plus, she is not that bad.

So I ended up taking her to the street basketball court I frequent to. It is not a very-well known place because it is well-hidden from the nearby street and I am proud of myself for finding this court. I consider this a secret base or something like that.

I smiled and I felt very happy just from standing in a basketball court. I immediately ran to the ball that I leave in here so that I can just play when I come here. I did a cross-over and dunked the ball to the hoop.

"Yeah!" I pumped my fist in glee.

I looked at Kuroko with a grin who stood at the sideline as she watched me. I coughed to remind myself that she wanted to go here for a reason.

I dribbled the ball casually. "Why did you want to come here?"

"I heard from Nijimura-senpai that you won't have practice this week." She sat on a nearby bench as she rummaged her school bag. "I figured Aomine-kun won't be able to concentrate on studying if he will be very sulky about practice being cancelled."

It felt like she was some sort of psychic for knowing what I was thinking and feeling. I was actually down because of that. Basketball practice being cancelled made me hate tests and the hell week of exams more. That's why I call this the Hell Week with its capitalization and all.

I looked at her while she neatly arranged her notebooks on the bench and she placed stapled papers on her lap.

I admit that Kuroko is weird and I can't understand her sometimes but I know she is a good person. She fits perfectly to my pet theory.

"Someone who likes basketball can't be a bad person," I whispered to myself.

"Did you said something, Aomine-kun?" she asked, papers in hand while she scanned her notebook.

"Nothing," I said.

A beep sounded on my bag. I fished out my phone as I received a new message.

_**From: Satsuki** _   
_We are in Fiore Cafe, a few blocks away from Maji Burger. Ki-chan said their chocolate milkshake is to die for!_

I glanced at Kuroko for a moment before replying to Satsuki.

**_To: Satsuki_ **   
_Nah. I'll pass this time. I'm broke anyway._

I tossed my phone back to my bag before placing it next to Kuroko's bag. I grinned at her and asked, "Do I get a 30-minute break and play basketball?"

She flat out said, "No."

My shoulders dropped. "What?"

"You only get to do one play after you answer a question correctly."

I nodded, definitely determined. "I just need to answer correctly, right?" I dribbled to the center of the court before facing her. "Let's start!"

She looked at the papers in her hand before reading a question aloud. "What is the largest possible exterior angle of a regular polygon? Not the sum but just from one vertex."

I blanched at the first question. "Seriously, Math?"

She just gave me a blank stare.

"Uh..." I tried remembering what she said to me before. "The lesser the number of sides.... the greater the angle?"

I computed the exterior angle of the triangle in my head but it was useless. I tucked the ball under my arm and used my palm as a paper with my finger as a pen. I imagined myself solving it.

"One-hundred twenty degrees," I answered.

"Correct."

I beamed and dashed towards the hoop while performing a drive. "Next question!"

It went on and on. I sometimes got an answer wrong and sometimes correct. Anyway, it wasn't boring in the least. It was the first the I really enjoyed studying.

"Last question, Aomine-kun."

I looked at her. "What is it?"

Her eyes followed the way I dribble the ball. "What is my name?"

I snorted at her in amusement. "I won't forget your name again, baka."

She met my eyes as I jogged towards her and pulled her up to her feet. Shock registered in her eyes as I pulled her to the court.

"Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya." I passed her the ball. "From now on, I will call you Tetsu!"

* * *

 

I was sweating and fidgeting in my seat as the teacher called the names of the students as she handed them their papers. My fate in playing in the Inter-High depended on this fucking test results.

I was startled when Haizaki kicked my desk. Everyone looked at us, even the teacher, for a moment before they minded their own business.

"Calm the fuck down," she hissed. "It's irritating."

I was actually nervous because this is the first time that Satsuki did not tutor me but I also believed in Tetsu's ability of teaching. I prefer Tetsu now actually instead of Satsuki. Though I can't be very relaxed since I am an idiot after all.

Plus I really want to play in the Inter-High.

"Aomine Daiki," the teacher finally called my name.

I stood up and walked towards the front like a robot. I received my test papers but I did not looked at my scores immediately. Even when I am already seated at my place, I did not have the courage to even take a peek of my test scores.

Haizaki snatched the papers from my hand. "What are you so afraid of? It's just a fucking ----"

I looked at her when she stopped mid-sentence.

"What the fuck? You scored a --"

I snatched the papers back and looked at my test scores. "Shit."

Without thinking, I bolted out of my classroom and dashed towards Class 1-1. I slammed the door open and saw my blue-eyed tutor. I stopped in front of her with my test papers held out for her to see.

"Tetsu! I passed all of them and got half the perfect score in three of my exams!" I exclaimed. I gave her a blinding smile. "Although Math is hopeless since I just barely passed it but don't mind the small stuff. I passed!"

She looked at me weirdly. "Aomine-kun."

I heard a cough behind me and that's when I remembered that classes are still going on. Their teacher had his arms folded while he looked at me.

"Congratulations in passing your examinations, young man," he said. "But you are disturbing our class. Return to your classroom at once."

I embarrassed myself yet again and what made it worse is Midorima who said, "What an idiot."

I glared at him.

"Congratulations, Aomine-kun," I heard Tetsu say.

I grinned at her and held out my fist. She returned the gesture before I returned back to my classroom.

I sat back to my seat as I apologized for suddenly bolting out of the classroom. I gave a smug look to Haizaki who just barely passed all of her exams.

"Who's the idiot now?"

She glared at me. "Just wait for the next Hell Week, Daiki."

I shrugged and once again looked at my scores. I grinned. "I am going to play in the Inter-High."

* * *

 

I looked at the match-ups in the preliminaries of Inter-High as I dried my hair with a towel after taking a shower. The players who will play in the game will be the two first years (Midorima and I) and selected second years (definitely not the Captain).

I stretched. "I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always hungry?" Midorima commented.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Rationality isn't even in your head when you just bolted in our classroom to show Kuroko your test scores."

I scowled at him. And in that exact moment, Nijimura entered the locker room.

He looked like he had enough of our shit. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing," I hastily answered.

But Midorima wanted to torture me or something. "Aomine ---"

I covered his mouth. "It was nothing, senpai!"

Midorima swatted my hand and adjusted his glasses as he cleared his throat.

Nijimura just stood in front of us with a knowing look. "I know how embarrassing you are, Aomine. So just tell me."

Midorima told Nijimura what I did and the freaking captain just smirked and ruffled my hair.

"At least you passed." He passed by us as he grabbed his towel.. "Good luck for tomorrow's game, brats." And he entered one of the shower stalls.

I tossed the towel to the laundry bin of the locker room. I looked at Midorima who is still sitting while taking care of his precious nails. I know he will still take awhile because his tapes are still beside him.

I grabbed my bag and said, "I'm outta here."

Satsuki rarely goes home with me now and I don't have any tutor sessions because Hell Week is over so that means I'll be eating and going home alone. I'm back to my usual after school activities; basketball practice and Maji Burger.

I was walking towards the school gate, thoughts occupied, when someone as usual scared the hell out of me.

"Aomine-kun."

My hand immediately went to my heart to prevent any possible heart attacks if that is possible. "Tetsu!"

She just looked at me blankly.

"Let's go to Maji Burger," I offered. "I'll treat you vanilla milkshake."

Her eyes twinkled with delight (a distinct emotion when said milkshake is mentioned) at my offer. "Thank you, Aomine-kun."

"Just this once. I want to thank you for tutoring me."

She nodded.

"By the way, I am one of the starting players for tomorrow's preliminary game," I shared.

And I talked on and on about basketball, as usual, while she listened.

* * *

 

Haizaki immediately dashed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. I tossed my notebooks inside my bag before meeting up with Satsuki.

Today is only a half-day without a basketball practice since teachers have a general assembly or something like that. I did not listened to it when it was announced actually.

I went to Satsuki's room to find her to be one of the students assigned for today's cleaning duty.

"Dai-ch --- Aomine-kun!" she called.

I never did get her why she cared about what people say about us. Don't they see how absurd it is to get in a relationship with someone who I grew up with? I practically know her ever since I was still wearing diapers.

"Just wait a bit," she said.

"Hurry up. I'm seriously hungry," I grumbled.

"Mou!"

I waited for her at the busy hallway of Teiko Academy. I'm sure that a lot of students will goof off in the mall because today is a half-day. I bet Haizaki immediately bolted out of the classroom to go to the arcade.

"What's up, Aomine?" Takao slapped my arm as she greeted.

"I'm hungry. I think I could eat a whale."

She laughed. "Satsuki-chan will finish soon. Even I am hungry just thinking of eating in that restaurant. I heard their yakisoba is really delicious."

Satsuki's parents gave her several coupons in an eat-all-you-can restaurant. It's not that extravagant but still it's for free. So Satsuki invited Takao and I to eat there. She said she's saving up the other coupons for later.

When Satsuki finally finished her cleaning duty, we walked towards the gate. I walked behind the two of them while they chatted at how excited they are.

Someone suddenly ran passed us that it made us stop. Turned out it was Nijimura who called at another trio consisting of Akashi, Midorima and ---

"Kurobby!"

"Tetsu!"

Takao dashed towards the other trio while dragging Satsuki. I followed them and held out my fist to Tetsu which she bumped. I totally ignored Midorima who stood between two short girls.

"Satsuki-chan/Satsuki, this is my neighbor/tutor, Kurobby/Tetsu!" Takao and I introduced in unison.

We both glared at each other.

Tetsu bowed to Satsuki. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you."

Satsuki blinked at first. "There was another person with Midorin?" She laughed apologetically. "H-Hello! I'm Momoi Satsuki!"

"Akashi, these are the papers I needed to pass." Nijimura handed some papers to the redhead. "I know it is due tomorrow but I wanted to pass it today. I'll be busy tomorrow." He turned to Satsuki and ruffled her hair. "Thanks for the information you gave me this morning, Momoi."

Satsuki smiled proudly. "You're welcome, senpai."

I wanted to roll my eyes at Satsuki when she gloats at how she was praised by Nijimura for her hardwork.

"Nijimura-san, these papers are messily done," Akashi stated.

I peeked at the papers and snorted at Nijimura's penmanship. I was suddenly in a headlock by none other than my captain.

"Are you amused by my penmanship, you brat?" he asked.

"N-No."

He released me while his famous scowl appeared. "Yeah, I know how messily I do the paperworks but I get it done, right?"

I massaged my throat and nodded. "Yeah, you _messily_ get it done."

He glared at me and that was my cue to stop further teasing about his paperworks.

"Where are you brats heading to?" he asked.

"The three of us are eating in a restaurant nearby. It's for free because my parents won coupons for it," Satsuki answered while gesturing to Takao and I.

"Why don't we invite them?" Takao suggested.

Satsuki nodded. "That's a good idiea." She looked at the other four. "I have spare tickets. If you want, you can come with us."

"You should come, Tetsu!" I looked at Midorima. "It's fine if you don't."

"Hmph." Midorima pushed his glasses up. "I'll come-nodayo. Oha-Asa said Cancers will be offered something great today."

"The three of them will come," Nijimura pointed his thumb to the other three. "I can't since I have something important to do."

"I ---" Akashi said something but Nijimura beat her to it.

"You will come with them."

Her brows furrowed. "I have some things that I need to do."

"I know but having lunch with them can't be that bad. Loosen up, will you? You're still a kid."

"Being a year older than us doesn't make you an adult," Akashi countered.

"I'm still a year older than you," Nijimura calmly stated. "Come on, brat. It's just lunch and I'm sure it will be fun."

I looked at Akashi in awe. She is very brave to talk back to Nijimura fucking Shuuzo that way.

"Just this one time, Akashi-san," Satsuki said with a smile.

"I believe you have lunch in your timetable for today," Midorima stated.

Akashi looked at Nijimura who looked at her sternly in return. "I'll go with all of you for lunch."

Nijimura nodded, satisfied. "Good." He looked at all of us. "Have fun, brats. Don't cause too much trouble."

We all bade our goodbye to our retreating senior.

"Too bad senpai couldn't come with us," Satsuki said while we exited Teiko Academy. "I hope he can rest sometimes."

"By the way," Takao started. "For those who don't know me, I'm Takao Kazunari!"

"Oh yeah, some of you aren't acquianted yet." Satsuki gestured to Midorima while facing Takao. "Kazu-chan, this is Midorima Shintaro. I call him Midorin." She then gestured to me while facing Akashi. "Akashi-san, this is Aomine Daiki. I call him Dai-chan."

I wondered why she didn't introduced Akashi. Is she well-known in school or something? Wait, why did Nijimura-senpai passed his paperworks to Akashi?

I scratched my head. Nah, better not mind other stuffs.

* * *

 

"It's finally the quarter finals of Inter-High."

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "It is. I am already looking for bigger lucky items."

I deadpanned. "Don't."

His lucky item for today is a Minion stufftoy. He brought a big one and Satsuki almost won't let go of it.

I am heading to Maji Burger while Midorima is going to a shop that sells his lucky item. This is probably one of the rare moments when we aren't arguing.

"Ah, I'm hungry." I folded my arms behind my head.

We nodded at each other when we came to the intersection where we part ways. When the signal for people turned green, I crossed the street with other people.

I ordered a mountain of fries and burgers in Maji Burger and was seated in a two-person table. I was in the middle of eating when I felt someone stare at me.

I looked at the seat in front of me and choked. I took a big chug of cola and coughed.

"T-Tetsu!"

She calmly sipped her vanilla milkshake. "Aomine-kun."

"Don't _'Aomine-kun'_ me. Since when were you there?"

"Since from the beginning," she answered. "I was seated here first."

"Make a sound next time," I complained. I pushed my tray to her. "Want some?"

"No, thank you."

I expected her answer so I continued eating. "What if soembody else sat in this chair, Tetsu?"

"I will quietly leave. But since it is Aomine-kun, I just stayed."

"Yeah, and you gave me a mini-heart attack." I ate my fries before saying, "We are now in the quarter finals. I can't wait!"

"Good luck."

"I wanted to play against the Uncrowned Kings. I heard they are a team that is really strong. They went head-to-head with Teiko last year," I shared. "They are in their second year just like Nijimura-senpai. Satsuki even predicted that they will be the people who will play without any senpai or kouhai as the starter."

"Just the Uncrowned Kings?"

"Yeah." I took a bite on my burger. "But they will not beat Teiko because they have Aomine Daiki in the team."

"Aomine-kun is Teiko's Ace then."

"I am going to be the Ace." I grinned at her. "Watch me."

Her gaze never faltered as she nodded.

"Promise me you will watch me improve in basketball, Tetsu!"

I held out my fist in front of her. She stared at it for a while before looking at me.

"I promise."

She bumped her fist with mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really slow-paced and really not an interesting story but for me, friendship between two different people are like that.
> 
> Remember that in this AU, basketball does not connect all of the characters together. But yeah, the GoM will have a chance meeting.


	6. Childhood Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K-drama, Kpop and a fanboy Aomine Daiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lame as usual but thankfully I got hit by inspiration and had an outline of what the upcoming chapter will be... though, don't expect much. *shies away in a corner*

**A O M I N E   D A I K I**

"Where can I find someone like Nam Joo Hyuk?"

"Lee Sung Kyung is really lucky. I mean, I bet the way she acted as Bok Joo towards Joon Hyung is real."

"I know right, Satsuki-chan. It could also be said towards Joon Hyung. If I was Bok Joo, my heart would be beating so fast with a guy like Joon Hyung."

"But you know, Kazu-chan, I regret it a little that they didn't expand the story between Seon Ok and Taekwon. Such a pity. They really look cute, to be honest."

"Yeah, and there are quite alike to Bok Joo and Joon Hyung. Seon Ok is also a weightlifter and Taekwon a swimmer. I repeated their scenes several times actually."

"Romance aside, I envy the weightlifters for eating so much. They do need the muscle but still..."

"Watching them eat makes you hungry, right?"

I watched Satsuki and Takao with an exasperated look. They never stop talking about K-dramas and their _oppas._ Seriously, their dreamy voices sometimes make me cringe. The week before Weightlifting something (the title is too long), they talked about Lee Min Ho and about how funny the whole mermaid drama was.

Takao and Satsuki are such huge K-drama fans. They are always --- _I repeat, always_ \--- updated when it comes to their fucking _oppas._ When it comes to K-dramas, they just become overly emotional and sugar-high fangirls. Heck, they even defend K-dramas like their life depended on it when someone bashes it.

Satsuki took out her phone and _oh my fucking god,_ the datas she researched are borderline stalker-ish. I noticed something green on my peripheral vision and it seemed like Midorima was glowing and angels circled him and trumpets from heaven sounded and --- yeah, it was like he was sent from above.

Never thought I'd be grateful in seeing my tsundere teammate.

"I'll be going to another table," I said but both girls did not seem to hear me.

I carried my food and walked towards Midorima's table containing himself, Akashi and a very tall, purple-haired guy. I went to sit beside Midorima but as I pulled the chair, I felt a jab to my stomach.

"Tetsu!" I gasped. I pulled the other chair beside her instead. "Didn't saw you there."

I was eyeing the purple-haired giant with an awed expression when I heard Midorima ask, "What are you doing here, Aomine?"

"Satsuki and Takao and K-drama," I answered, my gaze still on the giant.

The giant stopped eating and glanced at me. He hovered protectively at his food. "I'm not giving you any food," he said darkly.

I frowned in confusion. "What?"

"He is not going to steal your food, Atsushi," Akashi said, amused.

The person called Atsushi looked at me suspiciously. "You're not?"

_What makes him think I'll steal his food?_

"Of course, I'm not going to steal your food," I said. I added in a whisper, "I'm not Haizaki."

"He is Aomine Daiki." Akashi gestured to me. Then gestured to the giant next to her. "This is Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Do you want to join the basketball team?" I asked, grinning.

Midorima choked on his food at my sudden question. "Don't be ridiculous!"

I shrugged. "What? He is tall and will probably make a good Center."

"Basketball sounds like too much work," Murasakibara drawled. "I hate physical activities."

I gaped at him. Basketball is _not_ too much work. "Such a waste, man. You could do several things with your height and body, you know."

"Yada," and Murasakibara resumed eating with an odd way of using chopsticks.

"Use your chopsticks the right way!" Midorima reprimanded. "And eat properly!"

I raised an eyebrow at the tsundere. "You are such a weirdo, Midorima."

"What do you mean?"

"You are officially the stiffest person on earth."

"He needs to learn table etiquette," Midorima said with a hmph.

"Are you sure you're not a girl, Midorima?" I asked. "You are even more prim than a girl."

Akashi hid a smile behind her hand while Tetsu kept her usual pokerface.

Midorima glared at me. "Not everyone needs to be a hobo like you, Aomine."

I waved him off and turned to Murasakibara. "Not everyone on the basketball team is as irritating as Midorima. You can still join us."

Murasakibara paused from eating and then briefly said, "No" before eating again.

"He must've been discouraged because of Midorima being as stiff as a stick," I told Tetsu, loud enough for Midorima to hear who is sitting on her other side.

"Murasakibara is in a club so basically he can't join another one," Midorima said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Reasons."

"It is a fact-nodayo."

Tetsu just sighed between us as Midorima and I continued to bicker.

* * *

 

I was watching Girls' Generation's music video of I Got A Boy in my classroom when I heard a loud guffaw beside me. I turned to my seatmate and I saw Haizaki holding her side for laughing out loud.

I hope she chokes from laughing too much.

I went back to watching the music video played on my cellphone when I heard Haizaki move her chair closer beside mine to have a look at my cellphone. I heard her chuckle once more and she is clearly trying to stiffle her laugh.

I looked at her who looked like she can't hold back her laughter anymore. "I was once like you."

She chuckled for the last time before looking at me with so much amusement in her eyes that it irked me for I know she is making fun of me. "Ha?"

"I laughed at Satsuki when she listened to Kpop."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I started listening to Kpop as a joke," I said. "Now I'm the joke."

She snorted. "You really are a joke, Daiki."

I glared at her before I refreshed the Youtube app and the music video started playing again.

"Do you even know them all?" she asked, looking at the Girls' Generation members. "They look the same to me."

I gave her an offended look. "They look the same?"

She continued watching the music video. "I just said they do, idiot."

I grabbed her shoulder and made her look at me. "They don't look the same. They have different charms."

I grabbed my phone and closed the Youtube app before going to the Gallery. I opened the album of Girls' Generation and showed them to Haizaki one by one.

"This is Taeyeon, their leader. She has such a youthful face that I believe she is aging backwards. She is older than you and yet you look older than her. This is Tiffany. Her eyesmile is just ugh. One of a kind, really. Plus look at her milky skin, man. This is Jessica. The so-called ice princess. Out of all of them, she rocks the blond hair the most. And her sister is such a chick. Oh, and this is Sunny. So cute, right? She is the best in aegyo. But damn, she got such huge boobs when she was wearing a bikini in their Party music video. Next, this is Hyoyeon, their Dancing Queen. I did not find her pretty before but still, no one can match her when it comes to dancing. Aaand this is my bias, Yuri. She has tan skin and the sexiest of them all. Look at these abs, Haizaki. She looks so hot in this picture. Then this is Sooyoung. She has that model aura because damn, look at those long legs. I envy her boyfriend for catching someone like her. This is Yoona. She is crazily beautiful. A bit on the skinny side but beautiful nonetheless. She is really beautiful, right? Did I mention that Yoona is beautiful? And last but not the least is Seohyun, their maknae. She was just a baby when they debuted but now she is a lady. Her solo debut was hot."

"First, you clearly inserted an insult at me. Second, the fuck is aegyo? Third, of course you'd like the sexiest of them all the most. And the hell is a maknae?" Haizaki looked at me with an unbelieving look. "I did not understand what you just preached to me."

"Preached?"

"Yes, preached. You sounded like they are goddesses."

"They are."

She shook her head while having a disbelieving look on her face. "You're mental, Daiki."

"I'm not mental."

She rolled her eyes. "You are. Kpop is serious gayshit."

I glared at her. "It's not!"

I stormed out of the classroom. That Haizaki! Kpop is not gayshit! Girl groups are the ray of light of this world! They are---

Okay, I'm a hyprocrite to Satsuki and Takao. I'd defend Kpop like how they defend K-dramas.

Gripping my cellphone hard, I went inside Class 1-1. Students looked at me for a moment before going back to their own businesses. I immediately saw Tetsu on her chair. I dragged the chair next to hers closer to her desk.

"Tetsu!" I started. "You won't believe what that idiot Haizaki said!"

She looked up from the novel she is reading without shock or a hint of surprise in her pokerface. "What did she said?"

"She said that Kpop is serious gayshit."

She stared at me and I stared back at her. A few moment passed before she blinked in confusion. "Kpop?"

I showed her my cellphone. "I was telling her the Girls' Generation members when she said that Kpop is gayshit."

I must be imagining it but I thought I saw Tetsu's lips twitch before she asked, "Aomine-kun is a fan of Kpop?"

I nodded absent-mindedly before I started telling how Kpop will save the world, how girl groups are gifts to mankind, how their dance can cure a soldier's loneliness, how just one look at their pictures can remove fatigue and basically everything about Kpop itself.

Talking to Tetsu is really refreshing and immediately makes me feel better. I like how she listens to me despite sometimes --- _okay, most of the times -_ \-- I do not make sense. The reason why I also like ranting off to her about what I am feeling is because after everything I've said, she will be honest on her thoughts. No sugarcoating. Just plain and blunt.

I rested my head on her desk as I finished fanboying about Kpop girl groups and I also inserted a few Horikita Mai topics.

She looked at me with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "Everyone has their own opinion, Aomine-kun. That was just Haizaki-san's opinion and you clearly have your own opinion."

"If that is what Haizaki thinks about Kpop, she is clearly missing on a lot."

"But I must say that seeing Aomine-kun fanboy over girls is very amusing."

I weakly glared at her but it disappeared when I saw a tiny --- _very tiny_ \--- smile on her lips. I immediately sat up and grinned widely. "You should watched Kpop videos with me! You could help with the project this certain fandom is having."

She raised a hand to stop me. "No thanks."

"But Tetsu, surely you'll like Kpop. I could ---"

"I'm reading."

"--- recommend a few songs for starters. There is ---"

"I will continue reading now, Aomine-kun."

"--- a starters pack for new Kpop fans. We'll start wi--" I blinked. "Tetsu?"

One second I was talking to Tetsu but the next, she disappeared from my sight when I blinked. I looked around to find her and drag her to the world of Kpop.

* * *

 

I was searching for my pink-haired childhood friend in the cafeteria when I spotted her not just with Takao but also Akashi. I raised an eyebrow at Akashi sitting with the two girls. I didn't know she was close with Satsuki and Takao.

I sat next to Satsuki and nodded at Akashi. The three girls were talking about fashion and I scanned the cafeteria in hopes of spotting Midorima or Murasakibara so I will not suffer _the_ girl talk alone.

"I like your braid inspired hairstyles, Akashi-san," Satsuki shared. "Kind of like Katniss from Hunger Games."

I mentally grunted. Satsuki shared more than once how she likes Akashi's braids. I can't really relate since who the hell cares about braids or hairstyles? I once asked Haizaki that question and she just told me to fuck off.

"Your hair is really shiny, too," Takao commented. "Plus that red color is really eye-catching. It adds to the charm."

"I like braids ever since I was a child. I never grew out of it, I guess," Akashi said. As usual she is prim and proper and poised and too perfect. Although she's not as relaxed compared when she is with Midorima, Tetsu or Murasakibara. She's not exactly stiff but she's just... Akashi.

"I like your OOTDs, Kazu-chan. Your Instagram is literally feed goals," Satsuki gushed. "How do you do that?"

"It comes from being in the Drama Club and being friends with a model," Takao shrugged like its _no big deal._

But I totally know having Instagram feed goals is a _big deal_ because that's what Satsuki and the basketball team's managers talk about.

"Ryouta taught me how to pose in front of a camera and I have a good grasp about photography so I taught Kurobby how to get angles right," Takao continued.

"Ki-chan's Instagram is also feed goals," Satsuki said. "He is indeed a model."

I snorted.

My childhood friend narrowed her eyes at me. "While on the other hand, Dai-chan here just posts basketball related stuff. He posts his collection of basketball shoes, or his signed photobook of Horikita Mai, or pictures of him with or without teammates in a basketball tournament."

I swallowed what I was chewing. "I don't care about trivial things such as Instagram feed goals. True men just post whatever they like."

"So does that mean you think Ryouta is not a true man?" Takao chuckled at the thought.

"I beg to differ, Dai-chan," Satsuki became all defensive. "Nijimura-senpai has a nice Instagram feed. Can you still call him not one of those true men?"

I cleared my throat. "Whatever." I raised my hands in surrender. "I am not going to interfer with your girl talk."

Akashi smiled. "I think the idea of Instagram feeds is about being artistic. Posting pictures with themes or beautifully captured moments is an art. And being artistic does not require a gender."

I siged in defeat and just minded my own business of eating. They continued their talk about fashion, current trends and... just girl talk.

"Sorry, I'm late." Tetsu arrived at our table, sitting next to Akashi.

"Tetsu, finally."

I was about to complain to her that all Satsuki and the others are talking about are girl topics I can't relate to when I remembered that Tetsu is also a girl.

I looked at her warily. "You're going to join in their girl talk?"

Tetsu looked at me blankly. "Of course, Aomine-kun. I am, as you can see, a girl."

I groaned and sulked. Where are the guys, anyway? Midorima and Murasakibara are nowhere in sight.

"Dai-chan is always like this," Satsuki complained lightly. "I'm glad someone other than me has to deal with him. I spent all of my life babysitting him."

I frowned. "You do not babysit me."

"I totally do, Dai-chan. I do not know what would happen to you without me."

"I can perfectly handle myself."

"Your parents actually feel bad that I always look after you that I think they wanted to pay me money." Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Perks of having an idiot for a childhood friend."

Takao laughed. "What was Aomine like when he was a kid?"

"He is just like how he is now. He's still a kid mentally."

I glared and was about to retort when Takao's statement horrified me.

"Time for some storytelling about Aomine Daiki's embarassing stories then."

Satsuki had some mischief in her eyes and I looked at her dangerously as if daring her to spill the beans because I also know a lot of embarassing stories about her.

"Dai-chan wets his bed until he was nine."

"Satsuki still plays Barbie until middle school."

We both glared at each other.

Ah, the consequences of having a childhood friend.

* * *

 

It was a blur of events. One second I was punching a guy then the next I heard Satsuki cry then afterwards, I found myself in the Disciplinarian's Office being scolded.

I tuned out the voice of the disciplinarian when I felt my whole body ache from the punches I received. I basked in the knowledge that I did more damage to the other three bastards despite it being a fight of three-against-one.

Satsuki was leaning to me, crying while shakily explaining the events that happened. I glared angrily at the three good-for-nothing gits who were looking down the floor in shame. I wanted to spit at them for having the audacity to look shameful after what they did.

The door to the office opened after three knocks. Nijimura emerged with a perfectly calm look that it immediately dawned on me that he will definitely blow up later on me like a storm because I caused trouble. Then the horror of being suspended in participating the Inter-High scared the hell out of me.

I did not heard what the fuck Nijimura and the disciplinarian were talking about because I was busy glaring at the three bastards to care. If I will be suspended from protecting my childhood friend from being harassed by three hormonal teenage boys then I want to continue punching them until their faces deform.

I was pulled out from my thoughts when I saw Nijimura bow to the disciplinarian then walk towards Satsuki and I. He placed a gentle hand on Satsuki's shoulder before ushering her out of the office. I followed them to a nearby room and I barely had the time to register the words Student Council on the door.

I was surprised at the people waiting for us in that room. Takao immediately hugged Satsuki who clung to her while crying. The blond model named Kise enveloped the two girls in a hug while I growled at him.

"Dai-chan, he's a friend," Satsuki weakly stated.

I tsked and sat on a chair. I felt a presence beside me and was glad that it was Tetsu.

"So that is how a shit looks like, Daiki," Haizaki commented on my appearance, sitting at one corner of the room.

"I do not want to hear it from you."

Nijimura placed a first-aid kit at a table near Tetsu. "We cannot send you to the clinic. Haizaki was just there moments ago when she faked a stomachache to skip classes. She then fell asleep as if the clinic was her home."

"I could do it, senpai," Tetsu volunteered to treat me.

I glared daggers at Kise who has his arm wrapped around Satsuki's shoulders as he consoled her. I may not get along most of the times with Satsuki, with her being too girly and all, but she is a family to me. We grew up together and we both found passion in basketball. I'd protect her like how I'd protect my mom.

Midorima pushed his glasses up. "I told both of you to bring your lucky items today. By the way, Cancers ranked third today and my lucky item i---"

"Shintaro just wanted to say that he is worried," Akashi intervened. "But you should control your anger next time, Aomine. You threw more punches than what is necessary."

I hissed when Tetsu dabbed at a wound on my cheek. "Those idiots were asking for it."

The room became silent except for Satsuki's sobs. I looked at them and saw that they were looking at Nijimura who was standing not too far away from me. I didn't dare look at him because I'd feel bad at giving him more problems to deal with.

"I am not going to tolerate that kind of behavior, Aomine," Captain started. "You barely got away from being suspended in participating in the tournaments."

I hung my head. I did not regret protecting Satsuki and punching the hell out of those bastards but I do regret causing trouble for the Captain.

"If you want to beat the hell out of someone, do it outside the Academy."

With that one sentence, we all looked dumbfounded at our senior.

"You should learn from Haizaki. She barely goes to the Disciplinarian's office and instead frequents the clinic," he continued.

"You taught that to me!" inserted Haizaki.

Nijimura grinned proudly and ruffled my hair. "Anyway, good job in kicking those jerks' asses."

I looked up at my captain with a grin and thought that damn, my captain is such a badass.

"You do know that you just praised him for beating those three students," Akashi pointed out.

Nijimura deadpanned. "Like Aomine said, those jerks were asking for it. I'd be doing the same if I was in his situation."

I grinned, looking up at Nijimura.

"If I was the one who saw them harassing Momoi, I'd leave them barely breathing and let Momoi punch them once before leaving them in Aomine's hands," said Nijimura. "Oh, don't forget that there is a whole bunch of first-string members who will punch them for harassing our manager."

"Senpai..." Satsuki looked adoringly at Nijimura and she was touched by what he said so she cried harder.

Akashi gave Nijimura a long stare and Nijimura isn't the type to back down so he calmly stared back at the red-haired girl.

"Why are we in the Student Council room?" I asked Tetsu who placed a band-aid on a cut on my cheek.

She closed the first-aid kit before answering, "Akashi-san made us wait here while Nijimura-senpai went to the Disciplinarian's office to get you and Momoi-san."

I glanced at Akashi. "Akashi? Why?"

Tetsu looked at me like I am being an idiot again. "Akashi-san is the Student Council President."

"...what?"

Haizaki snorted. "Figures that all in Daiki's head are porn and basketball. Oh, and Kpop, too."

I looked at Akashi who smiled in amusement at me. She is the Student Council President? But she's just a first year.

"I'm figuring that you did not participate in the election," Nijimura stated like it was not a surprise.

"I didn't."

"And during the campaign period?" Midorima asked.

"Probably sleeping when they campaigned in my classroom," I said in a small voice.

I smacked myself mentally for not figuring it out sooner. Nijimura even passed the paperworks for the basketball club to Akashi. Even Haizaki is more aware of school-related stuffs than me.

For the first time, Satsuki finally laughed. "Baka Dai-chan."

I am an idiot but at least it made my childhood friend smile.

"Ahomine-kun," Tetsu said under her breath but was probably intended for me to hear.

"I heard that, Tetsu!"

* * *

 

The fiasco about me beating up some students for Satsuki died down and the high about winning the semi-finals of the Inter-High replaced it. I immediately told Tetsu that we won. We fucking won. And I also told her that Captain Nijimura almost lost his temper with all the reporters from sports magazine and Basketball Monthly closing in on him before and after the game.

I met with Ootsubo on my way towards school. He was with a girl who I recognize as the rumored pretty little sister of his.

"Aomine," he greeted.

"Ootsubo-san," I greeted back.

Ootsubo is a great Center and is a great threat in the basketball court. With him on the inside and Midorima on the outside, our opponents have a hard time defending their goals. I heard that he was supposed to be the captain but then it was given to the incoming second year Nijimura. I can't see the first-string members complaining so all's well.

"I'll go ahead," I said and left him with his sister who was indeed beautiful but doesn't have boobs yet so no thanks.

My day was fine and all. Haizaki was in the classroom looking like a hobo and slept all throughout the morning classes. I did the same but I have the decency to pretend to be reading a book unlike her who has her head tucked under her arms on her desk.

I woke up with a high-pitched, "Dai-chan! Wake up, Dai-chan!"

My ears were ringing at Satsuki's voice but I could hear what bad news she gave me next.

"Tetsu-chan is in the Disciplinarian's office!"

"What?" I asked with wide eyes. Tetsu is not the type to break rules. "Why?"

"She was caught cheating on a test."


	7. Truth

**A O M I N E   D A I K I**

"That's bullshit."

"I know," Satsuki rolled her eyes. "But Midorin told me what happened in their classroom. Apparently, the answer key was under her blank testpaper and a student saw it."

"The little cotton candy cheated?" Haizaki was looking at us while swinging her chair back-and-forth. "She has such a ghost-like presence that she can actually cause heart attacks to people."

I glared at Haizaki. "Tetsu won't cheat because she's such a goody-two shoes unlike you who is an expert at it."

Haizaki smirked. "Chill, Daiki. I'm just saying how the student who ratted her out saw her with a shit presence like that."

"I told you Tetsu won't cheat!"

The grey-haired teen raised her hands in surrender. "I know, baka. That little cotton candy is an angel personified."

I stood up and ran out of the classroom. I can hear Satsuki calling my name but I paid no heed to her. I can hear students in the hallway talking about the student --- Tetsu --- being sent to the Disciplinarian's office for cheating.

I fumed and stormed inside the office I was in a few weeks ago. I saw the Disciplinarian and Tetsu inside.

"Tetsu is not a cheater!" I declared.

"Aomine-kun..."

"Young man, you are not supposed to be here," the disciplinarian, who I do not know the name, said.

"No, I will stay here until you believe me that Tetsu is not a cheater." Well, I am nothing if not stubborn.

The disciplinarian sighed and said, "Have a seat."

I sat beside Tetsu, still glaring at the fucking disciplinarian. He better believe that someone like Tetsu is not a cheater. I mean, just like Haizaki said, Tetsu is a fucking angel personified.

"I ask you again, Kuroko-san, why did you have a copy of the answer key on your desk?"

"Someone obviously put it in her desk," I snapped.

Tetsu elbowed me on my side and it fucking hurts. "I apologize on Aomine-kun's behalf but with all due respect, I do not know sir."

"A copy of the answer key will not just appear magically on your desk."

"Someone stole it from the teacher's office and memorized it, and placed in Tetsu's desk to frame her then ---"

I received another blow from Tetsu. "Before the test started, there was nothing on my desk except my pen. I received the testpapers from the person in front of me and passed the other to the person at my back. I ---"

"It must have been given to her!" I interrupted.

"Aomine-kun," said Tetsu exasperatedly. She turned to the disciplinarian again. "I did not know that I have the answer key until my classmate pointed it out."

"Who is this classmate of yours?" I asked with venom, already planning on ways how to scare the shit out of that person for causing trouble.

"Now, you don't want to end up here again, Aomine-kun," the disciplinarian said. "Please control your temper and calm down."

"I am calm," I insisted. "You need to believe me that Tetsu can pass any exam without cheating. She was my tutor before and I passed my exams with scores I did not expect to get."

"If that is the truth, I ---"

I cut off the disciplinarian by saying, "Tetsu, you have to explain with a convincing voice. Your voice is just blank."

"If Aomine-kun do not shut up, you are in much more trouble than me," Tetsu said, and I can clearly detect a warning in her voice.

I gulped and made an action of zipping my mouth though I still looked pissed off.

The disciplinarian looked amused. I fought the urge to flip him my middle finger and tell him to just let Tetsu out of here because she is innocent.

"Your friend is a handful," the disciplinarian commented. He smiled though it looked like a devil's smile to me. "This offense is your first warning, Kuroko-san. I will suspend you from the Library Committee for the mean time until this case is cleared. I will not put any record on you but I will tell your teacher to make another test for the two of you. You will be suspended if you fail."

"The two of you?"

"Yes, Aomine-kun. That is your punishment for cutting people off while they are speaking. I hope Kuroko-san's politeness will rub off on you."

I almost cursed in front of the fucking disciplinarian who I just noticed is named Harasawa when I saw the nameplate on his table.

"The test will be on Friday," he announced. "Now, the two of you are dismissed."

* * *

 

I flopped myself to the empty seat next to Akashi in the cafeteria. My temper diminished a little when Tetsu was not getting a bad record. The people likely to get that is me or Haizaki.

I know I somehow overreacted but I can't just imagine Tetsu being falsely accused of cheating. Plus, she's a friend I am gradually being comfortable with.

"Harasawa-sensei only told me to take another set of exam with the same coverage in his office this Friday," Tetsu told the eager people in our table.

"He didn't suspend you or anything?" Akashi asked.

"He suspended me from the Library Committee and nothing else."

"I alse need to retake the exam Tetsu took," I grumbled.

Satsuki almost choked on her food. "You what, Dai-chan?"

"I also need to take the exam with her," I repeated, looking at her with a blank look.

"That's absurd!" Satsuki gasped. "Why?"

"That is Aomine-kun's punishment for his lack of manners when inside the Disciplinarian's office," Tetsu answered.

"That's not surprising," Midorima said. "We all know that Aomine is similar to a caveman."

"You have no idea how hard it is to handle him, Midorin."

"Yeah, whatever," I just waved off the two people in the basketball team.

"That's most unfortunate, Kuroko. Aomine will most likely fail the exam," Midorima pushed his glasses with his taped fingers.

"Thanks for your unending faith in me, Midorima," I sarcastically said.

"I'll tutor, Aomine-kun," Tetsu spoke up.

"Really, Tetsu?" I grinned.

She nodded. "I will."

"Tetsu-chan is Dai-chan's only chance of passing," Satsuki sighed.

"And Midorima's pencil," I added. It's true that Midorima's pencil is a great help during exams or Hell Week.

Midorima just huffed beside Satsuki. The pencil was Midorima's sign of friendship. We may argue a lot of times but we do get along really well on the court. And as usual, my pet theory is if someone likes basketball, they can't be that bad.

"Momoi, you are responsible for gathering data," Akashi stated, serious. "The fact that this kind of thing happened in my class is unforgivable."

"I'll crush the person who framed Kuro-chin." Murasakibara suddenly had a menacing aura while oddly clutching his chopsticks.

"You can still join the basketball team, you know," I told the giant once again. I can't remember how many times I've tried to recruit him.

"No," was still Murasakibara's answer.

"Stop recruiting Mukkun, Dai-chan," here comes Satsuki's scolding voice. She turned to Akashi. "I will, Akashi-san. Do you have anyone in mind who could be the one who did it?"

"Yes," Akashi nodded. "The one who told off Tetsuya to the teacher is one of the people I'm suspicious about."

"What's her name?" I asked but they just promptly ignored me.

"The people around Tetsu-chan's desk is also suspicious, especially the person who passed her the papers," Satsuki stated. "Or was it just a coincidence that the answer key was the in the testpaper that Tetsu-chan grabbed before passing to the back?"

"I think it was clearly intended to be with her," Midorima spoke. "In that particular class, we must pick the paper on top because there is a chronological number printed on top of the paper."

Okay, they can discuss it without me. They are the people who wants to help Tetsu. I'm just a bloke here trying not to sulk at being ignored.

"Is it okay if we start studying after your basketball practice, Aomine-kun?" Tetsu asked across from me.

"Sure," I answered absent-mindedly while chewing on my food.

Satsuki suddenly looked at me, half-concerned and half-hopeful. "You need to pass the exam, Dai-chan. This is not basketball. This is academic-related and we all know this is not your best forte."

_Nice job in encouraging me, Satsuki._

"I'd like to help you but I'm researching about the Uncrowned Kings because they are our opponents in the upcoming Finals," she continued. "I promise to help when I can."

With Satsuki's words, the fact that I could be the reason of Tetsu being suspended from school despite being innocent and I could also be suspended from the Finals if I fail finally sinked in, I felt panic. The food I just ate suddenly didn't sit right in my stomach. Today is Monday and Friday feels so near.

I looked at Midorima with wide-eyes. "Midorima, could you text me what my lucky items are for this week?"

Desperate situations call for desperate measures.

 

 

**K U R O K O   T E T S U Y A**

After class, I bade Midorima and Akashi goodbye. They had their own clubs and duties to attend to while I am stuck in my classroom for cleaning duty. At times like this, I am really grateful for both of their presence because I know I could hide in Akashi's aura and Midorima's weirdness which both grab people's attentions.

I quietly erased the writings in the blackboard while I could hear my classmates talk behind my back. They seem to notice my presence more because of this morning's incident.

I've never been more afraid of being noticed until now. I may like to be noticed sometimes but I value being able to stay in the shadows, watching people and see things that most people don't see. I notice more than people will ever know.

I endured the time being on cleaning duty while my classmates whisper among themselves about how I am a cheater. I heard them say that maybe I cheated a lot of times because the teacher seldom sees me. My classmates assumed things on their own accord but I just kept silent.

_I can get through this._

Aomine barging and defending me in the Disciplinarian's office flashed on my mind. It was nice, albeit a little idiotic, of him to risk being suspended in his games by being angry on my behalf.

I let my classmates go ahead when we finished cleaning the classroom. I arranged my things slowly before going to the shoe lockers. When I opened my shoe locker, I found tacks inside my shoes. I stared at them blankly before I took them out. I put on my shoes and threw the tacks in a nearby trashcan.

I went to the gym where the first-string baskbetball team practices. I quietly made my way to the second floor to watch them practice. I usually watch them practice when I was still tutoring Aomine before.

And I'm watching them practice again because I'll tutor Aomine again.

It is not unusual for Teiko Academy to have several strings in their different sports club. I find Midorima and Aomine amazing for making it in the basketball team's first-string on their first try.

"Bring it on, senpai!" Aomine shouted down the court while guarding Nijimura with predator-like eyes.

Nijimura smirked while dribbling the ball slowly. He suddenly made a drive around Aomine but the latter kept up with him with great speed. Nijimura stopped momentarily before dribbling the ball and faked a shot which fooled Aomine before passing it to one of his teammates.

Aomine groaned in frustration. Nijimura ruffled the bluenette's hair before saying somehing I cannot hear from the second floor. The bluenette looked like a pouting overgrown child but then when Nijimura walked away, he looked at the senior with a smile.

As I watched them practice, their passion for basketball made me look at them in awe. I can see that they really love playing basketball. They do their best at the sport they love. They love the thrill, sound of the ball being dribbled, and the swoosh of the net.

My eyes followed Aomine most of the time. I smiled when he made a beautiful shot. Out of everyone on the court, Aomine looks the brightest. He just glows everytime he plays. And the smile he wears is priceless.

When their coach dismissed them, half of them helped put the balls back to the cart and the other half mopped the floor. I was busy looking at Midorima and Aomine, the latter provacating the former, that I did not noticed Nijimura going up to the second floor and sitting next to me.

"Kuroko."

I flinched. It felt foreign when I was the one being surprised by another's unexpected presence when I was used to be the one surprising people.

"Senpai."

"I heard from a lot of rainbow-colored kids about what happened," Nijimura said. "I think what Aomine did was pretty idiotic despite him seeing his act of barging inside the Disciplinarian's office a heroic act."

I had a small smile since that is exactly what I was thinking about Aomine's stunt this morning.

"But you know, that's just Aomine's way of caring," he continued.

I nodded. "I know, senpai."

He smiled at me. "You're a good kid. And I won't ever believe whatever negative rumor I hear about you. Be a good influence to that basketball idiot, alright?"

"Understood, senpai."

"You, uh, okay with Aomine taking the test with you?" he hesitantly asked while glancing at the dark-blue haired idiot who is the current topic of our conversation.

"You don't have to worry, Nijimura-senpai," I told him. "Aomine-kun will do anything to be able to play basketball."

He looked at me for a moment before adding, "And to protect his friends."

"And that, too," I smiled.

"Honestly, I'm glad the two of you get along." He chuckled and stood up as he ruffled my hair. "I'll be going downstairs. You should, too."

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked downstairs with Nijimura. He went straight to the locker rooms while I waited at the doorstep of the gym.

I heard fast footsteps coming to the door and it halted at the doorstep with a call of, "Tetsu!"

I looked up at Aomine from my seat at the stairs of the doorstep. I stood up and dusted my skirt. "Aomine-kun."

It seemed like he's in a rush, water still dripped from his hair. "Let's go. I'm starving."

"Your hair is still dripping," I pointed out.

He stopped and turned his back to me as he shook his head like a dog getting rid of the water on his hair. "I rushed in the showers, and I barely got time to dry my hair. I knew you would be waiting."

I looked up at him as we continued walking. "Aomine-kun has a different training than the others," I said what I noticed while I watched them practice.

He grinned. "All of us have different training regimens. The coach focused on my speed and agility."

The walk to Maji Burger was filled with topics about basketball, Inter-High, and dissing the Disciplinarian.

When we arrived at Maji Burger, Aomine was in-charge of going to the counter while I look for a table for us to sit in. I found a table at the corner where it is convenient for us to study.

As Aomine placed the tray on our table, he made a face at the sight of notebooks on the table. I know how much he hates studying but seeing him making an effort just to pass the exam for my sake and for basketball made me smile.

In the middle of studying, Aomine received a text. He opened his phone and raised an eyebrow. "My lucky item tomorrow is a keychain."

Aomine showed me his phone so I could see Midorima's message which was a list of Aomine's lucky items until Friday.

"He really sent you a list of your lucky items," I said, surprised.

Aomine looked at the list again and sighed in relief. "The lucky items are not absurd like a shovel or an electric fan."

I looked at him with confusion. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "I need to pass this exam since not only basketball is at stake here but your suspension also."

Despite Aomine being simple-minded and idiotic at times, he is kind. His brightness could touch a lot of people.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

* * *

 

"Ne, Kurobby?"

Kazunari and I are walking together to school. Often times, both of us go together if Kazunari do not have something to do in the Drama Club every morning.

"Is Midorima intelligent?"

"He is."

"Are your classmates okay with his weirdness?"

I looked at my neighbor. I noticed that she seems to ask a lot about Midorima. "I guess they are. Why are you asking?"

Kazunari just smiled playfully. "Just because."

I chose to ignore Kazunari's growing interest towards Midorima since the raven-haired girl is interested in a lot of things and people.

"Isn't that Ryouta with his girlfriend?" Kazunari pointed at a couple across the road who are heading at the Teiko Academy like them.

I was surprised that the famous model have a girlfriend. It must be very hard for his girlfriend since Kise Ryouta has a rather aggressive fandom.

"Tetsu!"

Both of us stopped at the sound of someone calling my name. Only one person calls me by that name.

"Aomine-kun," I greeted the bluenette who was walking towards us with Momoi. "Momoi-san, good morning to the two of you."

"Watch us practice again later," Aomine suggested. "I'll treat you ice cream afterwards."

I nodded. "Have you answered the questions I gave you?"

"I did. I'll give it to you when we get to school."

I saw Kazunari and Momoi talking quietly behind us as if they are discussing something important. Momoi nodded to Kazunari and there was a fire in their eyes as if they are going to hunt someone.

"We'll be going ahead, Kurobby, Aomine," Kazunari said.

"See you in school, Dai-chan!" Momoi followed.

Before we could say anything else, the two were running towards the school at full speed.

"What was that?" Aomine asked.

"I don't know," I said as I watched the two girls' figures disappear ahead of us.

We continued walking towards the school in a comfortable silence except for Aomine's yawns.

"Did you slept late last night?" I asked.

Aomine nodded tiredly. "I was busy looking at Mai-chan's updates on her new photobook to notice the time."

"Pervert Aomine-kun."

"Hey, I'm just a guy being a guy."

When we reached the shoe lockers, we both changed our outdoor shoes to indoor shoes. Several people were already chattering at the hallways as we went to our classrooms.

Aomine and I are not popular to be greeted by students as we pass by the hallway but nor are we outcasts in school. We passed by my classroom first.

"See you later, Tetsu!" Aomine said as I walked inside my classroom which earned him some looks from my classmates.

"Do not block the door," came Midorima's grumpy voice behind Aomine.

Aomine clicked his tongue and stepped aside to let Midorima pass. "Can't you go to the other door?" He noticed the lucky item the green-haired shooter was carrying. "And what the fuck is that lucky item?"

"Cancers have pink tutus as their lucky item."

I hid my amusement behind my expressionless face at the pink tutu Midorima is holding.

"Why don't you just wear it then?" Aomine teased.

"Don't be an idiot," Midorima huffed.

Aomine scowled at Midorima. "Whatever." He grinned at me. "Anyways, I'll be going now!"

Midorima pushed his glasses up. "Good riddance."

I turned around to go sit on my desk but then I felt a chill run down my spine. I looked around and saw that as usual, no one is looking at me.

_Must have been my imagination._

* * *

 

As Aomine and I left the Disciplinarian's Office, the former immediately sighed in relief. Both of us passed the exam with flying colors.

"If only my score today was my score when I really took that exam last week is the same," Aomine said. "My score was shit."

"What was your score?"

He mumbled something I can't hear clearly while avoiding my eyes.

"What?"

"Nevermind my score." He held my wrist and dragged me. "Let's go to the Student Council Room! Satsuki said we need to go there after taking the exams."

"What are we going to do in the SC Room?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"Please let go of me, Aomine-kun," I said. "I can walk on my own."

He let go of me and raised his hands as if surrendering. "Sorry but honestly, you're a slowpoke."

I stared blankly at him before saying, "Do you want me to scare you daily next week?"

He stiffened. "...no."

I watched him in amusement because I know he is terrified when it comes to ghosts. It is very amusing to watch someone as big and tall as Aomine become pale at the mere mention of ghosts.

When we arrived at the Student Council Room, there was a girl being surrounded by Momoi and Kazunari while Akashi was sitting at the table of the SC President watching the scene.

I noticed that the girl is my classmate. If I am not mistaken, her name is Aihara.

"Kurobby!"

"Dai-chan!"

"What is going on here?" Aomine asked, pitying the girl for seeing the demon side of both Momoi and Kazunari.

"She is the one who wanted Kurobby to be suspended," Kazunari answered.

From sending looks of pity to the girl, Aomine's gaze turned into a glare.

I held Aomine's arm to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"Do not hold Aomine-sama's arm!" Aihara shouted.

Everyone looked dumbfounded at her for her outburst but I think we were all more shocked at the way she called Aomine. I could see Aomine cringe at the way he was addressed.

"He is Aomine's fangirl, you see," Kazunari said for clarification.

"To think Dai-chan has a fangirl," Momoi said in disbelief. "I think the world is ending."

Aomine scowled at his childhood friend. "I can even have fangirls!"

"It is quite unbelievable, Ahomine-kun," I inserted.

He almost pouted at me but then Aihara started shouting.

"Let go of Aomine-sama's arm already!" she shouted at me.

I let go of Aomine's arm with a blank look at her. Okay, so fangirls are really terrifying.

"How could you befriend Aomine-sama?!" Aihara screeched. "Someone like you who is similar to a ghost does not have the right to just spend your time with Aomine-sama! You are just an average girl with low presence. How dare you act close with Aomine-sama!"

I just watched her pour out everything she wanted to say --- or shout.

"I took a lot of effort for Aomine-sama to notice me but then you just appeared and you were his bestfriend. You acted like you were best buddies. You started getting close to him that it broke my heart to know that no matter how much effort I put into, Aomine-sama will never notice me."

There were tears forming on Aihara's eyes and I know that she really wanted to get Aomine's attention. I know that she is speaking the truth even if there may be some cruelty in her actions, she just wanted to be noticed.

"I worked so hard," Aihara sobbed. "How come Aomine-sama doesn't notice me but he could notice someone with low presence like you?" She glared at me. "You aren't pretty. You are pale as a ghost. Your presence is weak. You just have average grades. You are stoic. You are boring. You are nothing special. You are just a no one!"

Before anyone could speak, Aomine stepped forward towards Aihara while casually scratching his head.

"I don't really want to intervene in a girl fight because it is so troublesome," Aomine started. "But whoever you are, thank you for being a fangirl, alright? It really boosted my ego."

"We can see that," Momoi said. "Your ego inflating, I mean."

With that, Takao stiffled a laugh which earned a glare from Aomine while Akashi hid her amused smile behind her fist.

"You have big boobs," Aomine commented which earned several eyerolls from the girls besides Aihara who blushed. "And you are actually pretty."

"Th-Thank you, Aomine-sama."

"But I guess beauty is just really skin deep. If I look at you, I would probably think you are a saint who is not capable of framing an innocent classmate of cheating," Aomine continued, his eyes hardened.

He is keeping his words simple and did not throw any swear words at Aihara like he usually does when interacting with someone he is close with.

"Captain Nijimura told me and Haizaki once that you do not need to be insanely intelligent or be a genius to know that it is rude to point a person's weakness or faults. He said that a person just need common decency to know that." Aomine shrugged. "Wise words for someone so violent but you get the point."

I was amazed that Aomine actually remembered important life lessons from Nijimura. He is actually capable of remembering something not related to basketball or Horikita Mai.

"And when you say that Tetsu is similar to a ghost and she is nothing special?" He grinned. "You are missing out on knowing such an amazing person. Tetsu speaks in a monotone, she is stoic, blunt, painfully honest but all of that is very endearing."

I cannot help the small smile I had when I heard what Aomine said about me. He is an idiot but he values his friends and his simplicity is entertaining.

"I think it is time for you to apologize to Kuroko, Aihara," Akashi finally spoke since the first time Aomine and I went inside the SC Room.

Aihara hung her head and mumbled, "Sorry."

I walked towards Aihara. I stopped in front of her and said, "Aihara-san, you are really beautiful. But remember, everyone has their own kind of beauty. And real beauty is not seen on the outside."

Aihara looked at me to meet my eyes.

"I know I have a lot of flaws but Aomine-kun is a friend and friendships do not have standards. I hope you refrain from doing what you did to me to other people," I said. "If you really idolize Aomine-kun, you should know that he is human, too. He has free will of choosing who his friends are. You will allow him to make his own decisions. With that, you can support him with all your best."

Kazunari nodded. "You don't have control of your idol."

"Dai-chan is a simpleton and a pervert but what he doesn't like is someone ordering him around." Momoi sighed. "But I do that a lot because I don't know what will happen to him when I'm not here. His stupidity is just borderline annoying sometimes."

I looked at Aomine and smiled. "Despite Aomine-kun being Ahomine-kun, he is one of the greatest people I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a lame update, I know. And before anyone says that Daiki is OOC, actually I don't really know if he is but I remembered him risking his place in the Teiko first-string just to have Tetsu be given a second chance by Coach Sanada. Sooo, yeah, lame.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.


End file.
